A Little Flip
by remuslives
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix sends adult Hermione into the past with a mission, but it's not to change history or have fun. Time turner fic. Remus/Hermione. Now Complete.
1. Not Made of Stone

_A/N: I know, I know, I thought To Love a Werewolf would be my only Time Turner fic too. But, this one would just not leave me alone. And I don't think it's too horribly cliché. She's not going back just for kicks or to try and change everything. There will be a specific purpose. _

* * *

><p>Hermione laughed with Harry despite the glower Ron sent their way.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Ron huffed, dropping into his seat.

"Sorry," Harry and Hermione chimed together, without a break in their laughter.

Like moths to a flame, the sound of people laughing drew Sirius and Remus from the Burrow's kitchen. They were already smiling, watching the young ones have a good time. They had seen them serious and grieving all too often in the past few months, following the Battle of Hogwarts. "Care to let us in on the fun?" Sirius asked, eyeing the red-eared Weasley.

"Ron," Harry started, gasping for breath, "George-"

"Wheezes," Hermione tried to pick up when Harry couldn't continue. "Potion…lust…"

"No! Hermione, please. I'm begging you," Ron pleaded, hands clasped before him.

"McGonagall," Harry blurted and he and Hermione leaned against each other laughing anew.

Remus's grin widened as Ron buried his face in his hands, groaning.

"Mister Weasley, _do_ contain yourself," Hermione said in a fair impression of their former professor.

"How could I, when standing so close to such a provocative creature?" Harry repeated Ron's words back, clutching at Hermione the way Ron had at McGonagall. And they erupted into peals of laughter once more, the older men joining in.

"Was it the potion that made him sound like a git?" Sirius asked, joking. They got their answer in the way Hermione flushed and looked away. "Guess that's a no. Sorry mate."

"Shove off," Ron grumbled, not looking up from his hands.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione sighed when she was at last able to breath normally again. "Honestly. But if you could've _seen_ yourself." She chuckled again.

"Yeah, me too," Harry relented. He relaxed into the couch, Hermione leaning lightly against him.

Remus's smile faltered and turned polite. Beside him, Sirius sighed, relieved when the kettle whistled, giving them an excuse to escape.

"Excuse me," Remus ducked his head and slowly walked to the kitchen. Ignoring Sirius behind him, he tended to their tea.

"They look cozy," Sirius started.

"Don't."

Sirius sighed again, slumping into a chair. "It's not like that between them."

"Doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, mate! You're not made of stone."

"That doesn't change anything. Does it?" he demanded hotly. "And keep your voice down." He forced his hand to steady as he stirred his drink.

"Remus-"

"I knew it then and I know it now. I was just too young and…"

"Reckless?"

"Precisely."

"So…you'd change it, then? If you could take it back, would you?" Sirius poured a small shot of whisky into his tea.

Remus didn't answer at first. How many times had he asked himself that same question? Taking a sip of the hot liquid, he sighed, defeated. "No. I don't regret a moment of it." He drank half of his cup before finishing his thought. "But she will."

"You can't know that," Sirius disagreed.

"Of course she will. Why wouldn't she?"

"What's that?" Hermione asked, making her own cup of tea.

"Er-" Remus flushed.

She grinned at the flustered man. He was usually so calm and mature, it was easy to forget how he blushed when caught off guard.

"Remus was just reminiscing about a long, not exactly lost, love," Sirius confided, paying no mind to the startled look his friend was sending him.

"Ooooh," Hermione grinned, sitting between them at the table, sipping her tea. "Go on. What was she like?"

"Nosy," Sirius smirked and Remus rolled his eyes. She smiled, patiently not questioning the obviously inside joke. "Smart. Pretty."

"Beautiful," Remus kept his eyes on the cup he held between his large hands.

Hermione turned a large grin on Sirius at Remus's correction. When neither man continued, she felt her curiosity pique. "So, what happened?"

Remus could feel her eyes on him and he held himself in tight check to keep from reacting. "She had to leave."

"Oh." She sounded sad. "Because of the war?"

"…Yes."

She made a sound of sympathy, patting his forearm, where it rested on the table. "I'm so sorry." She was aware of his muscles tensing under her hand. "Have you tried to find her?"

"Not possible," he quickly responded, pulling his arm carefully out of her reach.

Sirius huffed and leaned back into his chair. "Remus thinks-"

"Stop it, Sirius."

"Maybe it'd help to have a woman's opinion."

"Maybe it wouldn't."

"What could it hurt?"

"Me." The soft bickering dropped into a heavy silence.

Hermione nervously fiddled with her cup. She felt awkward sitting in the uncomfortable quiet, which she thought she had inadvertently caused.

"Sorry," Sirius grumbled, taking a swig of tea. Remus shrugged it off, still not tearing his eyes from his cup.

Hermione debated on what to do, continue to sit with them or leave the room. She wanted to leave, but thought it would be rude, so she sat still and quiet, waiting for one of them to dismiss her from their company.

Harry's laughter floated from the sitting room, calling her to them. Remus seemed to notice the draw it held for her.

"Hermione, don't let us keep you."

She smiled relief at him. "Excuse me," she practically whispered. She was out of the kitchen before she had time to, so much as, take a breath.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Sirius groaned and apologized again.

"Don't worry about it," Remus dismissed. "I just started to panic."

"Did you see her cooing over you?" Remus sighed and let his friend get it all out of his system. "I think there's hope yet."

Remus groaned, he couldn't afford to hope; it would cost too much in the end.

"If you don't want a happy ending, then why are we always here?"

"Of course I want her! I'm just being realistic here. I'm old now, twice as ugly, and you may not have noticed but my attitude is utter rubbish." Sirius scoffed, trying to interrupt, but Remus didn't let him. "Look Pads, I just want to be near her, alright? I want to be close enough to bask in her goodness."

"And after?"

"No change. Unless she's so sickened by what happened, that she won't let me near her at all."

"You shouldn't think so poorly of her. She doesn't deserve that."

Remus frowned as he finished his tea. "I know. She'll be more kind and generous than I deserve. She always has been."

"That's true of us all. I've said some really foul things to her in the past. And still, she treats me like gold."

Remus closed his eyes, thinking of his past. "I can't wait for her to go, just so she can get back."

"So, you do have hope than?"

"No, I can't. I'd just like to be able to talk about it with her."

"And my cousin?"

"…I don't see how that will affect her."

"Because she's your girlfriend," he said blandly.

"I think she's suspicious of my feelings for Hermione already. I doubt she'll be very surprised once it all comes out."

"But what happens when it does?"

"Nothing will change; Hermione will always be what she is to me. And Dora knows how I feel about her."

"And how exactly _do_ you feel about her?"

"She's a very nice girl and I value her friendship."

"It's a bit more than just friends though, isn't it?"

"Barely."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the couch, leaning against Harry once more, relieved to be out of the tense kitchen before it erupted. She froze at Sirius's raised voice.<p>

"You're so closed off! That's why it's 'barely' more."

"I know that!" Remus shouted back. Not even Ron moved at the sound of his broken voice. "You so fondly pointed out, I'm not made of stone! So quit being so damned surprised that I am, the way that I am!"

"Should we…" Harry trailed, not really wanting to interfere.

"I don't know," Hermione answered, standing but not moving towards the yelling men.

"What are they on about?" Ron asked in a near whisper.

"Not sure," Hermione listened to the argument raging over her soft voice. "They were discussing some old love of Remus's when I was in there."

"Maybe Sirius is upset about Remus harboring old feelings and trailing along Tonks at the same time," Ron suggested.

"Could be," she allowed. "But Sirius seemed in favor of him finding the old girlfriend."

"That's it then, he doesn't like the way he's string along Tonks." He seemed so matter-of-fact. But Hermione saw Harry's doubtful glance.

"What are you so bloody afraid of?" Something slammed loudly following Sirius's question.

"Piecing my heart back together! _Again!_"

A loud pop sounded to Hermione's left, startling her, it was Professor McGonagall. "Children," she greeted, eyeing Ron carefully.

"You can't keep on like this!"

"What else do you expect me to do?" Remus's shout had died down and he sounded defeated.

McGonagall's eyes got large and she rushed into the kitchen. Relieved that she taking car of it, the trio relaxed back into their seats. They could hear hushed speaking, but couldn't really make out any of the words.

Once, Hermione thought she heard her name, but dismissed it' why would they mention her? After several minutes of whispered conversation, she heard a loud sigh and someone heavily falling into a chair. She exchanged a nervous look with the boys, feeling the tension in the house mount to all new levels.

The three waited anxiously for the older lady to return to the room. "There will be an Order meeting tonight. We have new intelligence and your presence is inescapable." She headed straight for the fireplace without pause. "Six o'clock."

Hermione looked away from the green flames, to Harry's tense face, to Ron nervously biting his thumb.

"Inescapable?" Harry queried, brows raised.

"New intelligence," Hermione quoted.

"Do you think she was thinking about what I said to her?" Ron asked, ears flaming again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"More like she was thinking about where your hands were." Harry grinned.

Hermione snorted, remembering Ron grabbing her breast.

"She knows it was a potion though." He swallowed thickly. "Right?"

"I don't know," Harry teased, "Some of those lust potions don't work unless there's already some for of attraction."

"Honestly," Hermione huffed.

"What?" Ron shouted. "I do not!"

"Are you sure, Ron? She's a powerful witch. I bet in her day-"

"I am _not_ harboring secret feelings for McGonagall! She's ancient."

"She's not _that_ old," Hermione argued.

"Yuck!" Ron protested.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I was just taking the mickey, Ron. We know you don't really have a thing for her."

"Yeah? Well, good. But do you think she knows?"

"Don't be absurd, of course, she knows." Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Ron mumbled to himself as he sat, "Not absurd."

* * *

><p><em>AN: No idea how long this will be. I have several chapters written already. Let me know what you think so far…that means leave a review. ;)_


	2. The Assignment

The trio didn't do much that day, waiting for six o'clock to arrive. Ginny had joined them, sitting close to Harry, enjoying his rare good mood. They were still patching things up, but Hermione felt perfectly confidant that they would eventually work it all out; they obviously loved each other, they just needed to concentrate on the smaller things.

After eating a small meal, by Mrs. Weasley's standards, everyone remained seated at the table. Tonks, Kingsley, and a few of the other surviving Order members soon joined them.

"Shall we begin?" McGonagall stood at the head of the table. "It's been a while since our services were really needed, to which we are all extremely grateful. However, the time has come when one of our Order must undertake a dangerous journey."

Hermione watched as Remus stared at his folded hands again. Apparently, whatever disagreement he and Sirius had earlier was now forgiven, as the two sat side-by-side.

"Before I call for volunteers, let me explain the situation. Caius Carrow, a cousin of Amycus, has managed to get his hands on the last known time turner not under our control." The elderly Headmistress sighed as she looked around the room. "Now some of us, those who fought during the first war against You-Know-Who, will recall a certain young lady out of place in our time."

Several heads bobbed, including Sirius and Remus, although each seemed careful to not avert their eyes from whatever held their previous gaze. She looked around to see Tonks doing the same.

"Now, because of the timing, most of us are ineligible of going back, as it would be too much of a shock to our younger selves. There are a few others whose parentage would be too easily identified."

"I'll do it," Tonks chirped, thrusting her arm into the air. "I'm perfect for it; I'll just be someone else entirely and no one would ever recognize me."

"And in that, lies the problem. We _did_ recognize the young lady, not for quite some time obviously, but in her first year at Hogwarts. And later, for those who weren't there to greet her upon entry to the wizarding world."

Many eyes had now shifted and fell on Hermione. As usual, she had already reached the correct conclusion and so nodded her head in acceptance.

"Why her? How do you know it wasn't me in disguise?" Tonks asked.

"Why on earth would you choose to take her form? And name, might I add," Remus answered.

She glared at him, with narrowed eyes.

"What sense does it make to send a little girl? I'm a fully qualified Auror."

"That _little girl _has seen just as much action as you," Harry clarified, crossing his arms.

"Besides, if you went and they discovered you're a metamorphamagus, they might not trust you. You could've deceived us to get the assignment," Ron added.

"That's true," Sirius spoke. "It would have made you highly suspicious."

"Remus?" Tonks pleaded.

"I quite distinctly remember meeting Hermione when I was a younger man." Remus shrugged, not looking up from his hands.

"Sorry Nymphadora, but I do as well." McGonagall put an end to the negotiations.

There was a moment of quiet that none felt at ease in, before Tonks sat back with a huff and crossed her arms, looking like a sullen child.

"So what am I to do?" Hermione asked.

"You protect Lily," Sirius and Remus said together.

"Er…I'm sorry? Lily?"

"Yes, Carrow went back to kill Lily Potter before she could give birth to Harry." McGonagall offered a tight smile to Harry, who had gone pale. "Don't worry, Potter; she'll do fine."

"There's the most important reason for it to be you," Harry whispered, "I couldn't trust it to anyone else."

Hermione grinned nervously and held his hand. Clearing her throat in an attempt to find her strongest, most confident voice, she asked, "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning will be fine. You recall the password for my time turner?"

"Of course."

"Good. Pack tonight for a long trip. And I'll meet you tomorrow, eight a.m. Remus and Sirius will bring you to the appointed location." Everyone was silent as McGonagall, Kingsley, and the rest left the Burrow.

"Long trip," Harry mumbled, rubbing his face.

"How long?" Hermione directed her question to the two older men, still sitting at the table.

"A little over six months, I believe," Remus said softly.

"Sounds about right," Sirius confirmed with a nod of his head.

"Six _months_," Ron practically squealed.

"I don't imagine it will be more than an hour or two for us here." Sirius eyed her carefully. "Don't worry pet, you'll do brilliantly." He stood and stretched casually. "Let's go mate, early morning."

"Right you are." Remus stood and made to follow his friend to the floo.

"Remus," Hermione blurted just before he reached the doorway; he froze and turned his face to the side. "Could I have a word, please?"

He nodded, moving to the side to allow the others to leave the room. "What can I do for you, Hermione?"

"Have I made you angry?"

His eyes jumped to her face, for the first time since that morning. "I'm sorry?"

"Was it because of this morning? I didn't intend to start an argument between the two of you."

"No. No, Hermione, that wasn't your fault." She watched his cheeks turned a bit pink. "It was a long time coming."

"Then is it something that's going to happen, in the past? Something I'm going to do? Or not do?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "No, it's nothing like that. I'm not angry with you. I'm not angry at all." He must have seen the doubt in her eyes, because he put a hand on her shoulder. "Honestly. I've just been thinking about James and Lily a lot lately; remembering the old days."

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." He looked as though there was something more he wanted to say, but he clamped his mouth shut and looked towards the door.

"I'll see you in the morning then." She let him go, it was obvious that was what he most wanted.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" she called later that night.<p>

"Yes?" He strolled into the room and shook his head at her organized packing.

"Are we going to be okay? You know, when I get back."

"Of course we will. I know you can't change anything." He sat on her bed, careful not to tip over any of her piles. "And as much as I'd love to have my parents alive and well, I equally don't want Voldemort ruling our futures."

"If I destroyed his horcruxes-"

"Then, we would have chased after them with no success last year."

"I could leave the remnants somewhere we looked."

"Then, perhaps Voldemort would discover that and make all new ones and we wouldn't know what to look for. No, it's too risky. Besides, you heard them; they remember you being there. Which means that it already happened, so even if you tried to destroy them, you would ultimately fail." He handed her a stack of socks. "Just keep my mum safe, and yourself."

"I will."

* * *

><p>Hermione woke early the next day, not feeling at all rested. She had tossed and turned all night, dreaming of all the things that could go wrong. Despite all the reassurances that she would do fine, she couldn't help but worry; she'd never undertaken such an adventure without Harry and Ron before. Would she be enough on her own?<p>

She grabbed her bag and left for the kitchen. She had nearly an hour until she was supposed to leave with Remus and Sirius, but they were already waiting. They looked up from their eggs, both looking tired.

"Didn't you two sleep at all last night?" she asked, sitting across the table from them.

"Not really," Remus shrugged.

"I'm surprised you did," Sirius said, eyeing her.

She grinned and took a bite from the plate Molly sat in front of her. "Just because I slept, doesn't mean it was a peaceful night." She sipped her juice. "Besides, I thought you all assured me how well I'd do; what do you have to stay up worrying about?"

"Nothing bad," Sirius blurted loudly, then cleared his throat and spoke normally, "I mean-"

"What he means to say, is that you leaving is bringing back quite a few memories, not all of them pleasant."

"Yes. But that's not your fault."

"And we are most looking forward to your return."

"Yeah."

"So we can talk to you about-"

"Things that happened."

"Alright," Hermione said, dragging the word out with her uncertainty. "That sounds…interesting."

"Eat up, Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley said, sliding more bacon onto her plate.

"Thanks."

They finished breakfast before Ron and Harry came to join them.

Ron yawned, dropping into a chair beside her, Harry sitting on her other side, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning," Harry chimed.

"Why do we need to get up so early?" Ron grumbled.

"Today is a big day, Ronald," his mother chided.

"But if she's going back, however many years, why does it matter if she leaves at eight o'clock or ten?"

"Because…well…it's important to get an early start."

"But it doesn't matter what time she leaves," Ron reasoned. "She's still going to show up when and where they tell her. Isn't it more important that she be well rested?"

"Do you want to go back to your room?"

"What? No, I was just-"

"Then stop being difficult." She took his plate away before he had time to eat more than a slice of toast.

"Mum! Please? I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything; I'm just tired."

"Now you're thinking with your stomach. When you decide to be reasonable, then we can discuss your meal schedule." She dropped the full plate on the counter and retreated to the laundry room.

"Rough morning," Arthur apologized, ducking into the room. He tucked Fred's Gryffindor badge inside his breast pocket and passed Ron back his food, but his appetite had already fled.

"S'alright," Ron muttered, poking at his bacon.

Hermione bumped his shoulder lightly and he offered her a weak smile.

"Finish up; it's time to go," Sirius spoke into the silence.

The trio shuffled around, not eating, but not ready to leave. Eventually, Hermione sighed and grabbed up her rucksack, throwing Harry an anxious look.

"I guess we're ready," Harry declared.

"Let's go. Boys, elbows please." Sirius held out both hands and gripped them by the elbows to apparate them away.

"Ready?" Remus held out a hand.

"Not even close."

**A/N: Thank you to Clover Bay for the beta work, you're lovely! **

**Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews so far. Look forward to hearing more from you! Hint hint.**


	3. Goodbyes and Introductions

"Ready?" Remus held out a hand.

"Not even close." She blew out a breath and slipped her arm through his, instead of offering her elbow to him. Hermione closed her eyes, not a fan of side-along apparation; she didn't like giving up control. But as she didn't know their destination, she had no choice. At least she was traveling with Remus instead of Sirius; she trusted _this_ man to get her there safely.

A moment later, she opened her eyes to a small meadow surrounded by an old forest. "Where are we?"

"Former Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Tell me I'm not going to just pop right into the middle of the headquarters?"

"Afraid so, love," Sirius answered from their left, with the boys.

"We will be skeptical at first, naturally. But, how else would you have my own personal time turner and know the location of our most-guarded headquarters?" McGonagall said, holding out said time turner. "I've already charmed it for long distance travel. You'll need only turn it three and one-quarter's revolutions. And when you're ready to come home, simply use the reversal charm to bring you back."

"Yes, Ma'am." She glanced at her watch, then at her friends. "Well…"

Sirius reached for her first, to her surprise, and wrapped her in a gruff hug. "Be safe, have fun, and I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Right, have fun, I'm sure that won't be difficult."

"It's not all going to be rainbows and kittens, but you'll manage a bit of fun with the Marauders." He winked at her and moved back beside Remus, who had taken several steps away.

McGonagall patted her firmly on the back. "See you soon, Miss Granger."

Ron wrapped her in a loose hug. "Just be careful and come home to us." He punched her lightly in the arm and moved back.

Lastly, Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "You know I love you. Take care of my mum. And don't forget anything. I want details when you get back."

"Love you, too," she whispered. He did a funny little shrug and went to stand beside others, pink cheeked. She looked at Remus, he was the only one not to say goodbye, but he was staring at the grass. "Alright, then. I guess I'll see you soon." She swallowed nervously and put the necklace on over her head.

"Wait!" Remus grabbed her wrist, as she was about to turn the piece. "Wait, I…" He looked uncertainly at her.

She grinned. "I'll miss you too, Remus." She hugged him lightly around the middle.

"Oh! I, well, yes…o-okay." He squeezed her briefly, savoring the feeling of having her in his arms once again. "Just…whatever happens, just know that it's alright."

"What do you mean?" She pulled out of the hug, to look at his face.

"Anything that happens, don't feel guilty or embarrassed, or whatever, about what'll happen when you get back. Because it's already done and over with."

Hermione wrinkled her brow, wishing she knew what he was going on about.

"You know, when I hit on you for say, the fifth time, and you reject me yet again," Sirius cut in. "When you get back, I'm not going to be a jerk about it. I'll still feel the same as I feel right now, because I've had a long time to get over it. Understand?"

"And the whole Peter thing. Don't feel guilty; we all know you can't say anything. And I promise you, we won't hold a grudge when you get back," Remus continued.

"I…alright. Thank you," Hermione mumbled, feeling even more uncertain. She hadn't even considered the whole Wormtail situation. She spun the piece and raised a hand before the world began to spin. "Wait! You're going to hit on me?"

She vaguely heard Sirius laugh before the spinning increased and she had to close her eyes to stop her stomach from emptying. She spun so fast and so long that the momentum was the only thing keeping her on her feet; she knew once she reached her destination, there'd be no way she would be able to keep standing. In fact, it'd be an absolute miracle if she didn't get sick right on the spot.

There was no slowing down, just a sudden, complete stop. Hermione's arms shot out as she tumbled sideways into somebody, still too dizzy to open her eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Bind her!"

"I don't recognize her."

She didn't resist when the ropes magically bound her. Honestly, as sick as she felt, it wouldn't have done much good if she had, anyway. She allowed someone with rather rough hands to sit her in a chair she wasn't sure had been there a moment ago.

"Who are you?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Are you well?" a kindly female voice asked amongst the gruff males.

"Sweet heart, it doesn't matter if she's well; she managed to break through all our defensive spells. Get the verataserum, we need to know how long we have to move. Lily, please stay away from her, she could still be dangerous."

"Get Dumbledore," a stern woman ordered.

Hermione knew that voice without a doubt. "Professor McGonagall?" she whispered, cracking her eyes and nearly falling out of the chair.

"Yes, you know me. But do I know you?" McGonagall knelt down close in front of her, eyes on the time turner.

"Yes. I'm-ugh," she groaned head swimming, stomach lurching, "Hermione Granger. You sent me. Save Lily. Oh, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Water," Minerva said, gripping Hermione by the shoulder to steady her, but still looking at the necklace. "That's mine."

"Yes."

"Then you'll know the password."

"Iliad."

"I said water, Potter. Are you in charge here or not?"

"Yes, but she's a prisoner. I don't think we should be offering her something to drink."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," she snapped.

Hermione cracked her eyes again as the glass touched her lips.

"Drink it slow," Minerva said softly.

She alternated sipping water with breathing deeply. After a few minutes, she sighed and moved back from the cup, nodding. She opened her eyes and looked around for the first time. "Sorry about that."

"Was it your first time?" McGonagall asked, not unkindly.

"No. But I've never gone near so far before."

"What are you two on about?" James asked, keeping his distance, while holding his pregnant wife at his side.

"She has my time turner. See the design there on the front, it's my family crest. This piece has been in my family for generations."

"She could have stolen it."

"No. She knows the password. Do you imagine I give it out freely?"

"Er, no. But-"

"That's enough, Potter. Miss…Granger, did you say? How far did you travel?"

"Eighteen years." She heard someone whistle.

"How did you find our Headquarters?" James asked, moving forward to tower over her, now keeping Lily behind him.

"Professor McGonagall brought me to the secret location and sent me here."

"Really?" he asked, suspicion thick in his voice. It was entirely bizarre to hear such a hard, manly voice coming from a face so similar to Harry's.

"Yes, really," she snipped back, beginning to lose her patience with him.

"Are you a member of our Order?" Minerva interrupted their bickering.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Newly inducted a week ago." She turned a bit pink in the cheeks, admitting how fresh she was to the Order. But it wasn't like she had no experience.

"A whole week? Wow! I'm impressed," James sneered.

"Most of my fighting was done while in school and underage. Dumbledore wouldn't allow us to be members while attending Hogwarts."

"So you completed your seventh year a week ago and signed up?"

"Not exactly. What's your problem?"

"You show up in _our_ Headquarters, shove into _my_ friend, and nearly knock _me_ over. Meanwhile, you're about ten minutes out of school and announcing that you're here to save my pregnant wife. Pardon me for not falling at your feet and begging your favor."

"Well it was _your_ friend who put me in exactly that spot, I haven't been to Hogwarts for over a year, and your _son_ is counting on me, so back off!"

"Our son?" Lily asked softly, poking her head around her husband's shoulder.

Hermione sighed, forcing herself to calm down. "Yes, your son."

"Are you two quite through?" McGonagall asked, glaring at both Hermione and James.

"Yes, sorry. And I'm sorry that I bumped into you," she apologized; after all, it was an accident.

"I'll forgive you after I know that you're telling the truth," James said.

Lily scoffed and pushed passed him. "You know him?" She held a hand on her slightly rounded belly.

"He's my best friend."

"Is-"

"Lily, please," James interrupted, pulling her gently away by the shoulders.

"What is your mission?" Minerva asked, getting down to business.

"To protect Lily Potter."

"What would lead you to believe she's in danger? And why would Albus and I feel the need to send you to meddle with time?"

"I'm not meddling. Or at least, I'm going to try very hard not to. We…There's…We've just won a major victory, ending a war…and there's a man who's come back in time to prevent that from happening. Well, there's much more to it than that, but I think that's about all I can share without compromising the future."

"If you're from eighteen years in the future, why would this man come back to try and kill Lily?" Sirius asked, moving forward to stand beside James, sticking his shoulder in front of the pregnant woman.

"Because Harry's- who else is here?"

"Just us."

"Where's…everyone else?" She thought particularly of Peter, she couldn't hand him any useful information.

"Out on various missions. Why?" James narrowed his eyes at her.

"What I tell you now, _can't_ go beyond this room or these people. Agreed? No matter how much you trust the others."

"You know who's passing information, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then tell us-"

"No. I can't. I'm sorry. You've no idea how much I wish I could, but it would change everything. And we've finally defeated him, we can't risk it, not for anyone."

"Him? You-Know-Who?" Sirius asked.

Hermione swallowed and stared into his youthful eyes, but didn't answer. She really wished they would untie her, it was beginning to chafe.

"Could I perhaps be included in this select group?"

"Professor Dumbledore! You're- how are you?" Hermione blinked back tears at seeing her former Headmaster alive again.

"I'm quite well, thank you. I don't think we'll be needing these." He waved his wand and the ropes fell from her body into a heap onto the floor.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, you were saying?" he prompted.

"Oh! Yes, Carrow. He's come back to stop Harry from being born."

"Ah…" said Dumbledore, no doubt thinking of the prophecy which had only recently been made.

"Why?" James demanded, hands balling into fists.

"Because Harry's vital to our survival. Without him, the world will fall to Voldemort."

James stiffened and Lily gasped, the others remained frozen.

"No, no. This information cannot be allowed to leave the room. Not even to the best of friends." Albus looked from Sirius to James to Remus, who Hermione hadn't seen enter behind him. So he knew, or at least suspected, that Peter was the informant.

"And we're just going to take her word for it?" Sirius asked, putting a hand on James's shoulder.

"We could administer verataserum, but if we ask the wrong question, we could receive devastating news, or information that would alter our futures." Dumbledore tapped his chin. "No, I think we'll have to believe the young lady. And put our faith in the fact that Minerva wouldn't give her time turner to anyone untrustworthy or incapable. Of course, you'll understand if we keep a member with you at all times."

"That would be perfectly acceptable."

"Now then," he stood and straightened his hat, "is there anything left to eat? I'm famished." He wandered off in the direction of what Hermione assumed was the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again to Clover Bay for beta reading! She rocks, you know. You should check out her stuff.**


	4. Comparisons

"Up you get." McGonagall pulled her by the elbow. "Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, thank you." But she followed the others into the kitchen and sat in the chair beside Sirius. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked leaning back in his chair; he still sat that way, as if posing on the chance a camera happened by.

"See anything you like?" he drawled, smirking at her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, settling them on James and Lily instead. He had ushered his wife into a seat as far from Hermione as possible in the smallish kitchen. She sat, smiling, as he made her a large plate of breakfast and a glass of milk. He kissed the top of her head and went to make his own plate. "Now _that_ is worth watching."

Sirius huffed, "I'm worth watching. Just ask any witch you see."

"Shall I ask Professor McGonagall, then?"

He snorted into his sausages. "Let's not."

She smiled despite herself. She much preferred the older, slightly matured Sirius who wasn't so full of himself, but she had to admit, she liked this one's light mood. She observed silently as they all sat around the table, enjoying breakfast together. They all had such a lightness to them, as if they didn't understand what they were up against, and maybe they didn't; there were still a lot of faces around that would be missing soon.

Her attention was caught by Remus, as he sat quietly watching James attend to Lily. He too, looked exceedingly young; there was no gray yet in his hair, no lines marring his brow, his clothes were patched, but not overly so. She wished she could bottle his youthfulness and take it home for him when she left.

She hadn't realized she was staring, until he glanced up at her, caught her eye and immediately dropped his gaze back down to his plate, cheeks turning a bit pink. The innocence of it made her grin and look away. Even though, in her time, he still blushed on rare occasion, if he caught her eye, he could always hold it. It was amusing to her, that while he and Sirius had changed quite a bit, Minerva and Dumbledore seemed quite the same, less affected by the years; perhaps because of their ages. She sighed and returned her gaze to James and Lily, but he was now staring at her, with a protective arm around his wife. She kept eye contact with him long enough to let him know she wasn't intimidated, then shifted back to Sirius, who was now strumming his fingers on the table.

"Bored?" she asked, breaking the long silence.

"Why? Do you want to entertain me?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hardly," she remarked blandly. "Just wondering what was on the agenda for today."

"Nothing that you're invited to," James grunted.

"James," Lily hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. But he merely shrugged it off, glaring at Hermione.

"No, it's alright. He's just doing his job." Hermione fully intended to only relate to Harry how protective and loving James was towards Lily and his unborn child, she'd leave out how that meant he was being nasty to her. After all, he had no reason to trust her.

"He's not usually like this."

"I understand. We're all a bit fierce when it comes to the ones we love."

"Speaking of," Lily began. "Our son…Harry, do you love him?"

"Lily!" Minerva warned.

Hermione chuckled, "It's okay. I don't think we'll be disrupting anything if I tell you that yes, I do love him a great deal. But it's entirely platonic."

"Sometimes, friends can become much, much more."

"That's true; but not for us. Besides, I adore the woman he loves."

Lily grinned widely. "So there is a special one?"

"Very much so. It's a bit disgusting actually, when they moon over each other."

"Guess we know where he gets it," Sirius chuckled, flinging a piece of bacon at James, who was playing with the ends of Lily's hair.

"Hey!" He threw some toast back, smiling for the first time.

"Can't help that it's true," Remus added softly from beside him.

"Don't you start, too," James warned, pointing a fork in his direction.

The young men continued to fling food and threaten one another until an ill-aimed kipper plunked into McGonagall's porridge. The stern woman straightened and turned narrowed eyes on them, each of which was now staring at their messy plates.

"Term resumes in the morning," she stated crisply, pushing the bowl away from herself. "I expect better table manners by our next shared meal." She rose from the table stiffly. "Until we meet again, Miss Granger." She nodded to Lily and Dumbledore before exiting the cottage.

Sirius immediately snorted and broke out in loud laughter, James and Remus soon joining in. Hermione couldn't help but smile as Lily began chuckling. An older witch that she didn't recognize tisked them and followed her out of the door. It wasn't long until only a few others remained, cleaning the dishes.

"Mister Black, are you prepared?" Dumbledore asked suddenly, raising the tension in the room ten-fold.

"Yes," Sirius answered somberly. He swung his heavy robes around his shoulders and shook hands with both Lupin and James.

"Be careful," Lily whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Always," he boasted with a cheeky grin, releasing her and following Albus outside.

"I should be going too," James mumbled. "Marcus, you'll watch her, closely. Remus…get some sleep. Lily," he tugged her into another room for a more private goodbye.

Hermione was left at the table with Lupin, who now that she really looked at him, appeared exhausted. She wondered if he was working in the underground with the werewolves, trying to recruit for their side. She tried to catch his eye; he was one of her favorite people, after all, no reason not to befriend his younger self. But, his eyes remained firmly locked on the table in front of him.

"Hey Lupin, I'm running out for a second. Watch her, will you?" Marcus asked, not waiting for a reply.

Remus sighed, shoulders sagging.

"If there's something you need to do-"

"No. It's fallen on me to watch you; that's what I'm going to do." His words were slightly slurred with his exhaustion.

"I was merely offering to accompany you, so you might rest sooner. You look ready to drop."

He huffed an amused breath. "I imagine so. But, I've nothing to do but sleep. I can show you where you'll be staying, if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you." She followed his slow steps passed several closed doors, to one at the end of the long hall.

"This one is for less frequent visitors."The room was larger than she had expected, set up similar to the Hogwarts dorms. There were five four-posters with hangings, two of which were pulled.

"So who are my roommates?"

"No idea; they were empty when I left yesterday. You can unpack or leave it for later, your choice." He yawned and leaned on a wardrobe.

"Were you on duty last night?" she asked, for lack of anything else to say.

Remus merely grunted non-committed, but sort of bobbed his head in agreement.

"Do you go on assignment every night?" she asked, unzipping her rucksack.

"No." His lids were heavy, but he kept his eyes on her.

Hermione sighed; he wasn't cooperating with her conversational attempts. "Full moon, then?"

"…"

She turned from the books she was stacking. "Still awake?" she chuckled.

"Y-yes. I- Why would you ask me that?"

She furrowed her brow. "Well, if you were _sort of _on duty, but not typically pulling all-nighters, it stands to reason that last night was a full moon."

He stared at her wide-eyed and fully awake. "But, I- You know? How do you know what I am?"

"The power of observation."

"When did you observe me?" His eyebrows were high.

"Oh, err…a while back. Or, rather, a long while from now. It's- I can't really go into details; it would absolutely change things. Sorry."

She could feel his eyes on her as she finished emptying her bag.

"Who's that?"

"My best friends." She offered him the picture of her and the boys. They had both thrown an arm around her shoulder and were taking it in turns to kiss her cheek and mess her already frizzy hair.

"Wow," he whispered. "He looks just like James."

"Yes, he does." Hermione hadn't even been gone half a day, but already she missed Harry.

"This boy looks like a Weasley," Remus chuckled. "Good family, that."

Hermione smiled, but kept quiet.

"So, you're the real thing, huh?" he asked softly, passing the frame back to her.

"Yep." She placed the photograph on the small desk, facing her bed.

"Looks like you packed for a long trip."

She sighed. "That's what I was told."

"Do you-"

"Lupin!" A scream from the lounge cut him off and they charged off together, wands drawn.

_A/N: A little shorter than usual, yes I know. But still over 1500 words, not a bad sized chapter, so no harassing me about it, deal? Thank you to all my lovely readers/reviewers! And to Clover Bay, for beta'ing yet again. _

_lmfao: Thanks…I think. *Double checks the garden* Don't you know stalkers have to have accounts? It makes it all much more creepy, lol._


	5. Suspicions and Prejudices

"Lupin!" A scream from the lounge cut him off and they charged off together, wands drawn.

"Lily!" he called, sprinting through the house.

"I'm here," she answered from one of the previously closed doorways, wand out, free hand on her belly. She trailed them to the noises of panic and pain.

On the sofa lay a man, his face nearly chewed off.

"Atwood," Lily whispered, stopping at a distance, holding onto the wall for support.

"It was a werewolf," a grim-faced man explained, keeping his distance from the mauled body.

Atwood moaned in pain, reaching out a bloody hand, from which the other man backed away. Hermione grabbed his hand as it fell, kneeling beside him.

"Do you have any medical supplies? Healer supplies," she clarified.

"Yes, I'll get them," Lily responded, disappearing.

Waving her wand, Hermione siphoned off the dried blood.

"Did you only just find him?" Remus asked, doing a few spells of his own.

"No. Found him hours ago. It took ages to get him here."

"Why didn't you apparate?"

"He's a werewolf now! And, he's bleeding all over the place."

"It's not contagious through blood, you selfish-" Hermione cut herself off when Atwood groaned again, squeezing her hand weakly. "Lily?"

"I'm here; I've got it." She held the box out cautiously.

"I need both of my hands." Hermione gave his hand a pat and released it to dig through the potions. "Essence of Dittany." She pulled the vial out along with some gauze. "Remus give him the pain potion first."

"They don't work, not on infected bites or cuts."

"I'm so sorry, Atwood. This is going to burn." She took a deep breath and spilled a drop on one of the smaller cuts.

Atwood screamed, twisting and turning, hands covering his face.

"God," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "Can we knock him out? Is there…" She dug through the box again. But a meaty smack cut the screams off.

"Work quickly," Remus instructed, putting his fist down.

She nodded and dribbled the Dittany on each wound, watching them smolder and heal. Next came the Murtlap paste; she applied the sticky yellow goo and wiped her hands off on some spare gauze.

"There's nothing we can truly do about the scars, of course; but that should help alleviate some of the pain."

"How do you know how to do all of that?" Lily asked.

"I'm in training to be a healer." She decided not to mention that she had studied werewolf victims, in particular, because of her fear of Greyback on the horcrux hunt.

"Well, I think you'll be an amazing healer." Lily smiled and Remus nodded agreement.

"Thanks, but do we have someone fully-qualified available? Or is it safe for him to go to St. Mungo's?"

"No! No, at St. Mungo's he'll be questioned; they may even use veratuserum."

"Are they infiltrated?" she asked, surprised.

"Not precisely," Lily offered. "But, we think Death Eaters are stealing documents. And if they see our names, they may decide to imperious someone to get to us."

"That complicates things."

"It certainly does," Remus agreed. "For now, we'll move him to the secured room."

Hermione started to help, but Remus brushed her hands away.

"I've got him. Go wash."

"Lycanthropy can't be passed-"

"As much as I'd like to believe that, let's not risk it anymore than we already have." He hauled the unconscious man up and over his shoulder and struggled out of sight.

"How can you be sure?" Lily asked, looking at the blood on Hermione's hands and shirt.

"Plenty of experimentation. Only their teeth and nails are infected and even then, you won't change unless they were in werewolf form." She looked down at herself. "Even so, blood…not an appealing look."

"I'll get you a shirt, wait there." Lily rushed out of the room. "Phillip! Quit standing about and see if Remus needs anything."

"Right, got it." He hurried in the direction Remus had went.

Hermione stood awkwardly in the quiet, bloody room and longed to scratch her nose. The need had almost become unbearable when the door flung open and Marcus returned along with a young, and not so evil-looking, Wormtail.

"Oh my god," Marcus gasped, taking in his surroundings. "Lily! What did you do? Remus!"

"No, no, I can explain-"

But she never got to, as she was once again tied up, with the addition of a gag.

"Who are you?" Peter asked, getting close, obviously thinking she was on his side, but in disguise.

"Lupin! Lily!" Marcus screamed, dashing down the hall.

"We're here," Remus called, re-entering the room, Phillip a step behind. "What's happening?"

"What's going on?" Lily called, her voice muffled by Marcus's relieved embrace.

"The girl-" Peter began.

"The blood-" Marcus gestured around.

"It's Atwood. Greyback got him," Phillip explained.

"Hermione helped him," Lily continued, releasing the ropes and gag. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine. It was a reasonable assumption, I suppose." She rubbed her sore wrists which merely smeared more blood on her arm. "I'm going to get cleaned up."

She had just started the water when someone knocked softly on the door. "Hermione?"

"Come on in, Lily."

"Hey. Are you okay?" She set the clean clothes on the counter.

"I'm fine." Hermione hesitated for a moment as she rinsed her hands. "Just not used to people being so suspicious of me. It's so strange. I've been helping Harry fight Voldemort since we were first years. No one would ever dream that I'd hurt you. That's my best friend in there." She gestured to Lily's belly. "Besides, I'd rather hex off my left foot than take on Remus."

"Oh, he's not so bad."

"He's wonderful. But, I wouldn't want to fight him. We've practice dueled a few times, he _always_ gets the best of me."

"You know Remus?"

"Of cour- Oh, err…"

Lily smiled. "It's alright; my lips are sealed. I can't imagine a future without my boys anyway."

Hermione grinned, but kept her head down, so Lily couldn't see her eyes. She scrubbed at her ruined shirt. "Your boys?"

"James and the baby…Harry, that is, Remus, Sirius, Peter; they're my family."

"I have a family like that, too. It's tough being Muggleborn."

"Yes, it is." Lily stayed for another minute, then quietly excused herself.

Alone, Hermione took a deep breath before stripping and climbing into the shower. This was going to be much harder than she had anticipated.

Free of blood, she redressed in the clothes Lily had brought her. She trashed her shirt, there was no way all that blood would ever come out. Leaving her hair to drip slowly down her back, she headed back to find everyone.

"We can't take that risk," Phillip argued.

"Well, I'm forbidden to go back to the pack and you can't lock her up with me," Remus said, keeping his voice even. "Plus, Atwood will be joining me every month now."

"Then we'll just have to find a separate holding area."

"She said it can't pass-" Lily began.

"Would you stake all our lives on it? James's life? Your baby's?" Marcus questioned hotly. "We don't know her. Perhaps she's already a werewolf and-"

"No, she's not," Remus cut him off.

"It doesn't matter!" Phillip half yelled. "We can't allow her to run free on the next full moon. End of discussion."

"It is _not_ the end of the discussion," Lily's voice rose.

"When I tell James it will be."

"Don't you threaten me with my own husband!"

"Calm down, Lily," Remus soothed.

"I will not calm down while this arsehole let's his prejudice cloud the conversation! You'd lock them all in a cellar and throw away the key if you could."

"And I'd do it with a smile," Phillip sneered.

"Now Phil," Marcus began.

"No! She's right. Werewolves are a poison to our society. I'd gladly be rid of each and every one of them."

"Including your sister?" Remus asked softly.

"It's alright," Hermione interrupted before the yelling could start again. "If you're afraid I'll turn, you can lock me in a cage for the night."

"That's not necessary," Lily said quickly.

"Yes it is," Marcus countered.

"Honestly Lily, it doesn't matter. I'm not here to cause problems. As long as you don't go out that night, I'm fine with it."

"Then it's settled," Phillip gloated. He turned to Marcus and lowered his voice, but not enough to truly prevent being overheard. "And now we know the little girl scares easily."

Hermione rounded on him in a second, aiming her wand at his nose. "Avoiding a pointless argument that means nothing to me, does not make me weak or afraid. And certainly not of _you_."

"Is that so?" His voice dripped with sarcasm, even though he kept a careful eye on her wand.

She narrowed her eyes and moved closer to his face. "Yes, it is," she ground out, several sparks lit up the tip of her wand.

It took a little more effort than she was comfortable with to lower her wand. His nervous eyes followed its progress down to her side; only then did he breath and step back. Feeling the tension in her body ready to snap, she forced herself to take deep calming breaths. She couldn't even look in his direction, it made her anger boil again.

"Hermione, would you like to help me with lunch?" Lily asked softly, touching her shoulder.

She nodded agreement and left for the kitchen without a word. Silently, she helped Lily put together sandwiches, slapping the bread on with more force than was necessary.

Slowly, a scarred hand slid into view, pushing a cup in front of it. Leaving the cup behind on the table, the hand retreated.

Hermione took a deep breath and sat the last piece of bread gently on the mound of meat.

"Sorry," she said softly, picking up the cup of tea and sipping quietly while Lily finished serving the fresh vegetables.

"You're supposed to stay with her!"

"There's James," Lily sighed. "He's really not so bad.'

"I understand; he just wants to keep you safe."

"Lily?" James called, jogging into the kitchen.

"I'm fine. We're fine." She placed a hand on her belly.

"Hungry?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the food.

"No," he growled. "You're not supposed to be alone with her," he said to his wife, in a much kinder voice.

"I'm not. Remus is-" Lily stopped and smiled, "asleep."

Hermione turned to see him sitting at the table, head pillowed on his arms. She couldn't help but smile, too. "Poor guy's exhausted. We really should haven let him sleep it off hours ago."

"He wouldn't have gone until James got back anyway, not with everything that's happened."

"What's happened?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Take your plate, thank the girl, and I'll fill you in." Lily grabbed her own plate and headed to a seat.

He grabbed a dish and followed his wife, but she glared at him.

"Forget something, did you?"

He groaned. "Thank you," he tossed over his shoulder at Hermione.

"You're welcome," she said, overly sweetly.

He turned and stared at her for a second, then spun quickly to hide a smile.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying it. Don't forget to review, you know they make me smile.**

**Lmfao…creepy, very creepy.**

**Major thanks to Clover Bay again for beta'ing this one, there were several snags that she caught. **


	6. Misunderstandings

Hermione sat on the sofa between Remus and Sirius, reading the _Daily Prophet_. She had only been there for two days and already she was bored. Lily never left the safe house, therefore Hermione never left. James wasn't as cold as before, once he found out about what happened with Atwood, but he was still far from friendly.

A hand slid onto her thigh, squeezing it gently. Exasperated, she _once again_, removed the offending appendage and scooted just a fraction closer to Remus. She enjoyed seeing Sirius so happy and carefree, but his advances were getting tiresome. Subtlety had no effect on the man.

Remus shifted, unsure about her closeness since he was not able to see what was happening with Sirius to make her sigh repeatedly. Lily watched the three of them out of the corner of her eye and kept smiling. He just couldn't figure out why. If only he could see Sirius, perhaps he could solve it.

Rubbing his forehead, he wished he could just ignore it. But as she inched closer still, he knew it was a lost cause. She was pretty, nice as far as he could tell, and utterly comfortable in his presence; his resulting crush was inevitable.

He glanced at Lily, who was whispering to James. As casually as he could, he leaned forward, pretending to stretch. Sirius' hand was high up on her thigh as he talked softly into her ear. Remus snapped back up, wishing he hadn't seen her blush. Swallowing roughly, he watched as Hermione stood and yanked his friend to his feet. Sirius winked at him as he passed, allowing the girl to tug him by the shirt down the hallway.

Remus forced his attention back to his book, and took a deep breath. Somewhere down the hall, a door clicked shut and he squeezed his eyes shut. Although, that only helped him picture what they were getting up to.

Judging by what he had seen of her, he hadn't thought she would be Sirius' type. The man did, however, have a talent for getting even the most reserved women out of their knickers. So far as Remus knew, his only unsuccessful attempts were McGonagall and Remus' mum, for which he received a nasty hex for even trying.

Sighing, he was at least grateful that they had remembered the silencing charm. He glanced around the room, no one was left except James and Lily. They were both cooing to her belly and he felt suddenly out of place; he missed Peter, who was always dependable to be as lonely as Remus was.

He dropped his book to a nearby table and headed for the door.

"Oi! Where are you off to?" James asked.

"Just out for a little while."

"Will you be back for dinner?" Lily wondered.

"Maybe." He shut the door softly behind him. The fresh air felt good, like he could think clearly again.

Why did Sirius always have to sleep with the women he fancied? Granted, he hadn't actually told him how he felt, but he shouldn't have to; Sirius should be able to tell. Frustrated, he decided a little jog would do him good; there was a nice forest not far away.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since Hermione had held a wand to Sirius' favorite body part, swearing to permanently shrink it if he didn't keep his hands to himself. She could be wrong, but she thought he finally saw it her way. Or rather, cared too much for said member to risk it, at least for a while.<p>

"Moony! You're back," Sirius called cheerfully, then wrinkled his nose as he drew closer. "And you smell terrible, mate."

"Thanks," Remus mumbled, heading for the shower.

"Nice to see his spirits are up."

"Why's he all sweaty?" a little blonde witch asked. "He wasn't on assignment was he?"

"No. He runs when he gets angry," Lily answered.

"Or sad," James put in.

"Or frustrated," Peter added.

"Basically any overflow of negative emotion," Sirius completed. "Don't know what got him that worked up this time. He's been gone for ages."

"Mmm," Lily hummed, not quite looking at him.

"What? You know? James, she knows."

"Sounds like it," James agreed, staring at his wife.

"Make her tell me."

"Excuse me?" Lilly asked, eyes narrowed.

"James-"

"Oh no. Don't drag me into this. She'll tell me if she wants to. And I'll pass it along if she says so."

"Wrapped around her little finger, you are."

"Yep, and I like it here, thank you very much."

Sirius growled at him, but he just smiled and kissed Lily's hair.

Hermione sipped her tea and kept her mouth shut. She thought it was quite adorable how James feared Lily's unhappiness. She sighed and almost laid her head on Sirius' shoulder, as she had many times in the past. But, that was no longer an innocent gesture.

The blonde snuggled up to Sirius' side, sliding one perfect leg atop of his. Grinning, he didn't even seem a little surprised. They whispered back and forth, making the woman giggle several times.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Peter asked, scooting his chair closer.

"Only a bit," she agreed, trying not to let him know that he was the only thing in the room that disgusted her.

Remus came into the room, clean and smelling much better, his hair a wet mess. And for the first time ever, Hermione saw his bare arms. How strange that she had never seen him wearing a casual t-shirt. Then, as she noticed a thick scar tracing from his forearm to up and under his sleeve, she guessed the reason why.

As he passed Sirius and the blonde, his brow furrowed and he glanced at Hermione.

"Hey Pete. It's been awhile," Remus greeted before flicking Sirius' ear hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sirius demanded.

"Hello Moony," Peter said, as if his friend hadn't just shouted.

"For deserving it," Remus answered casually, sitting on the floor near Peter's chair.

"So Hermione," James interrupted, "are you ready for your first big outing?"

"Pardon?"

"Lily's going to meet a Healer tomorrow. You do want to go with her, I presume."

"Yes, of course."

"You're not offended that I won't give you the location, are you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Lily elbowed him softly.

"No, of course not," she answered blandly, determined not to let him know how much it did bother her.

* * *

><p>As Hermione lay down that night, worry began to fill the pit of her stomach. The next morning Lily's life would be in her hands; it was not a comforting thought.<p>

_Lily lay on the ground at Hermione's feet, eyes wide, staring blankly at the sky. Full-grown Harry was beside his mum, blood trailing from between his lips._

"_I knew this would happen," James accused, glaring his hatred at her. "I knew you couldn't protect her."_

_Peter strolled passed them, singing and giggling._

"_How could we have trusted you?" Remus and Sirius asked together, both hugging the blonde woman from earlier that day. "We should have let Tonks come instead."_

"_Harry's my best friend," Ron said, appearing beside her. "You've killed him! Don't even bother coming back now. Why would we want you?"_

"_No! I did my best! It's not my fault," Hermione pleaded, dropping to her knees beside Harry._

"_Why should that matter?" Ron asked. "You failed and we don't want you anymore."_

_Peter pirouetted over Lily's body in a ruffly, pink tutu._

"NO!" Hermione screamed, bolting up straight in her borrowed bed.

James and Sirius burst into the room, wands drawn, Remus barely a step behind.

"Nightmare," she gasped, hands clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Get some water," James instructed.

"And don't forget the silencing charm next time," a man complained from behind the curtains on the next bed over.

"Sorry," she whispered, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

**A/N: Thank you to CloverBay for being so lovely to me! And thanks to all of you for reading and especially to those who review. **


	7. Carrow's Cruciatus Curse

Hermione felt as if she had been up all night, she was exhausted and a little queasy. Sipping some coffee was about all she felt capable of managing; her nerves were a wreck.

Most of the house had already cleared out, heading to their jobs or various missions. She was relieved to find out James was going to Lily's appointment also. Some instinct told her that there would be trouble. She'd had that feeling many times before with Harry, and her gut was usually pretty accurate.

"Leaving in ten minutes," Lily announced, brushing her hair.

Remus strolled into the kitchen, piling a plate high with food.

"Hungry?" Hermione asked, trying to distract herself.

He grinned at her. "It's for Atwood too."

"Ah. Still not up to moving around?"

"Physically he is. He's just not ready to face everyone yet."

"Surely it's not as bad as all of that. The Order already knows you, trusts you. It can't be that dreadful."

His smile fell and he shrugged, turning away. "Trust is a strong word."

Hermione felt a surge of emotion for Remus. It just didn't seem right that such a great guy had such low self-esteem.

Leaving her coffee, she stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stood rigid in her hug, but she didn't let it deter her. "Yes, it is a strong word; but it's one you deserve."

"Five min- Never mind," Lily apologized, backing out of the room. "Don't mind me."

Hermione chuckled and released him. "I should get out of your way."

"You can stay in my way," Remus blurted, then turned pink-cheeked. "I mean, you're not in my way. Well, you were a bit, but I didn't mind, don't mind."

She smiled at the way he nervously shifted his weight and stared at his hands. "Good, then I'll get in your way more often."

"Time to go," Lily called from the other room, obviously trying not to interrupt.

"See you later, Remus," Hermione called, giving him a little wave on her way out. "Ready," she told Lily.

"So, you and Remus, huh?"

"What? No, we-"

"It's nice to see a girl notice him. It's been rough on him, having James and Sirius as friends."

"I'm not-"

"Just don't hurt him. Alright?"

"But-"

"Are we leaving or just standing around gossiping all day?" James asked, joining them at the door.

Lily rolled her eyes. "As if we haven't been standing here waiting on him."

"Not his fault," Hermione said with a grin. "The memory starts to go when the hair does."

"Oi!" James complained, feeling to make certain his hair was still in place.

Lily laughed and led the way out and away from safety.

* * *

><p>To Hermione's surprise, nothing eventful happened on the way to meet the healer. She waited in a small lounge while the Potter's followed the tall woman into a bedroom. Bored, she flipped through old magazines and newspapers for nearly forty-five minutes.<p>

"Thank you," Lily said happily, exiting the room.

James bounced from the room, looking practically giddy. "My son," he whispered in awe, staring at some photographs in his hand.

"Come on then, Husband." Lily grinned and tugged him by the elbow.

They walked arm-in-arm down the street towards the apparation point, laughing and kissing.

Nerves suddenly strung tight again, Hermione followed, alert and scanning her surroundings. He was there, watching them, she could _feel_ it.

"James," she said softly, eyes darting here and there.

"What?" He glanced at her, then looked again, studying her face. "Where is he?" he whispered, subtly drawing his wand.

"Not sure."

Taking a cue from her husband, Lily drew her wand, keeping it low.

"We're almost there," Lily whispered anxiously, walking faster.

Suddenly, a jet of light shot towards the pregnant woman. Hermione spun in front of Lily and her world erupted into one of pain. She was vaguely aware of screaming, but she forced herself to stay on her feet. Then, just as suddenly, the pain was gone and she collapsed to her knees, panting.

"James!" Lily gasped, shooting a curse behind Hermione.

Unable to get to her feet, she twisted, firing a full-body bind curse at Carrow. He narrowly side stepped it before snarling at her.

Carrow dodged another curse from James as he aimed a jet of green light at Hermione. She barely had time to flatten her body to the grass, allowing the killing curse to hit the wall behind her. Lily, meanwhile, fired something orange at him that hit just above his left knee. Shouting, he threw one final curse towards the Harry's mother and turned on the spot, disapparating away.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, offering a hand to help her up.

"Be fine," Hermione answered, gripping the small hand.

However, before she could haul herself up, strong arms encircled her waist and lifted her easily to her feet.

"Can you walk?" James asked.

"Yes, thank you." She waited for him to let go, but he refused, waiting to see that she wasn't going to fall during those first few shaky steps.

They walked on either side Hermione, making sure that she didn't stumble too badly and fall.

"As a group?" Lily asked, looking nervously around them.

"Yes," James answered. Gripping his wife's hand and Hermione's elbow, he brought them all safely back to Headquarters.

Once they were inside, James began pacing. Lily sat on the sofa, wide-eyed, gaze following her husband back and forth. Uncertain, Hermione perched on the arm of a chair, her body still aching from the Cruciatus curse.

"How did he know where to find us?" James asked, sounding oddly calm.

Hermione had expected shouting or accusations, not a cool head. He skipped the 'poor me' and 'why us' and got right to the heart of the problem and how to solve it, just like his son.

"I don't know. Madam Switchback would never have betrayed us," Lily responded, shaking her head. "She can't have."

"She's the only birthing healer we could trust," James said sadly. "What do we do now?"

"Perhaps she didn't tell anyone," Hermione interrupted. "She makes records so she can track your progress. Correct?"

"Yes, of course. But-"

"Then Carrow may have checked files before he left our time."

"She doesn't use our name," James corrected.

"Not now, of course. But after the war, when she thought it was over, thought it was safe. She probably fixed the records; she'd want them to be accurate. After all, what harm could it do?"

"You've thought this through." James narrowed his eyes on her.

"I think on my feet, it's one of my better qualitative. Besides, Carrow's had months to plan. He'd be sure to be thorough with a potentially complex scheme like this. And although he was displeased, he didn't seem _too _surprised to see me. I'm sure he expected one of us to come back to stop him."

"Why doesn't he just go to You-Know-Who and give him information?" Lily asked.

"Oh, we've been very careful, Harry, Ron, and I, not to let people know the details of Voldemort's destruction. If Carrow shows up, telling his master that he's been killed, but unable to answer certain questions…I don't think he'd be forgiven so easily. Plus, Voldemort seemed to be a supporter of killing the messenger."

They were silent for a few minutes before Lily groaned.

"So what do we do now? I have to see a healer, for our son's sake, if not my own."

"We'll figure something out," James assured her.

"Hermione could do it!" Lily exclaimed suddenly.

"Oh no!" Hermione denied, hands up. "I'm not nearly qualified."

"But Atwood-"

"I researched werewolf victims specifically last year. I haven't been formally trained for birthing; I haven't even read about it yet."

Lily sighed and cradled her head in her hand.

"We could ask her to falsify the locations and dates, and to keep them that way," James suggested. "Let her know it's important and she wouldn't ask many questions. And any more information he has would be useless."

"You're brilliant," Lily gushed, hugging him. "I'll owl her that we need to change our next appointment."

When the redhead left the room, Hermione felt the tension rise between herself and James. He stood awkwardly, tapping his fists together.

"Sorry," he blurted. Hermione blinked at him, surprised. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it," she stopped him. "Is it just me or does all that excitement build an appetite?"

He laughed and slung an arm around her sore shoulders. "You and me, we're gonna get along just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to CloverBay for beta reading! You've no idea how awesome she is. Go read her stuff! No, I mean it, go! Wait! Review first, _then_ go read her stuff. **


	8. Future's Nightmare

_Meanwhile, in the future…_

Remus sat with his head in his hands, back against a tree. The urge to run was nearly overwhelming; but he had to be there when Hermione got back.

He was aware of everyone milling about, nerves stretched thin; she had been gone nearly thirty minutes. Sirius paced behind him, huffing and groaning every so often with impatience.

"Why can't the return trip be calculated more accurately?" Ron wondered aloud, from across the clearing.

"It's an imprecise piece of magic," McGonagall responded.

"Yes, but why?" Ron added. "If you can pinpoint the destination, why not the return?"

"It's much more complex," Minerva said, tapping her foot.

"But-"

"Why don't you sit down and work out a theory?" she snapped.

"I don't know anything about time travel."

"Precisely."

"But-"

"Ron!" Harry said, exasperated. "Just sit down."

"This is terrible," Sirius grumbled. "We should have brought something to pass the time."

"I have my exploding snap deck," Ron offered.

"Let's have it," Sirius said eagerly. He conjured them a table and laid out the first card. "Remus? Harry?"

"No," Harry answered immediately."Remus?"

"What? Er…no thank you," Remus said, barely glancing at them. He was too lost in his own memories.

* * *

><p>"<em>Remus," someone whispered close to his face. "Remus?"<em>

_He groaned and opened one eye. Hermione was kneeling by his head, eyes wide, tear stains on her cheeks._

"_What's wrong? What happened?" He grabbed his wand from beside his mattress and rolled quickly from the bed in one fluid movement._

"_No, no, it's nothing like that. I didn't mean to…" She sighed and sagged a little lower, leaning against his bed, no longer looking at him._

"_Hermione," he said kindly, kneeling in front of her. She looked so much smaller, sitting slumped over in her pajamas on his bedroom floor. "Are you alright?"_

_She shrugged, wiping at her face. "Fine. I shouldn't have come. It's just that Harry's with Ginny and things are still a little weird with Ron. I didn't know where else to go." She sniffed and wiped at her cheek again._

"_I'm glad you came to me," he assured her, touching her shoulder softly. "But, I don't know how to help, if you don't tell me what's wrong." He paused, but she still didn't say anything. "Why are you crying, Love?"_

"_It's stupid," she mumbled._

"_I doubt that."_

_She finally looked at him, seeming to study the sincerity in his eyes. _

"_A nightmare," she said in a small voice._

"_Ah…" He looked down at the wand he twirled between his fingers. "About the war?"_

"_Yes," she whispered, picking at her bottoms._

"_do you want to tell me about it?"_

"…_I'm not sure." She moved on to plucking at his bed sheets. "We- Harry, Ron, and I- We've never really told anyone about what happened when we were gone. Harry's afraid about people finding out how Voldemort survived all that time."_

"_A valid concern."_

"_I know! But sometimes I think we'd all sleep a little better if we just talked about it. I don't know." She shook her head. "The dreams…they're so real that sometimes I can't wake up." She raised a shaky hand to wipe away more tears._

"_Isn't there anything I can do? Just name it; whatever you need."_

_She met his eyes, hers full of moisture. Feeling his heart break for her, he slid his wand out of the way and ran a hand over her hair. He loved the feel of her soft curls beneath his fingers; it made him long for the days when he was allowed to bury his hands in them._

_After several moment's internal debate, her face crumpled and she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face against his bare shoulder. With a sigh, Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her close._

_He held her tight to his body, relishing the feel of her once again in his embrace. Unable to resist, Remus nuzzled his nose into her bushy mane and took a deep breath. Hermione clung so tightly to him, that it felt as though she were trying to climb inside his skin. _

_Finally, after several minutes, her sobs quieted and her breath evened out; but still she held onto him. He felt her body tense and she seemed to want to say something, but didn't. He stroked her hair encouragingly, squeezing her even tighter to his body._

_After a couple of rough breaths, she spoke, voice thick with emotion, "C-could I stay?"_

_He hesitated only a heartbeat. "Of course."_

_Her resulting hug nearly cut off his air supply. A moment later, she slowly released him, and he struggled to relinquish his hold on her. They stayed there on their knees, faces inches apart. Remus wiped the tears from her cheeks, looking into the sad eyes he knew so well. _

"_Come on then," he said a little hoarsely, helping her to her feet. He led the way to his modest size bed and climbed in, moving over until his back was pressed to the wall. _

_Hesitantly, Hermione crawled in beside him, pressing her back to his chest. Remus' arms circled her automatically, drawing her closer. He tucked his knees up behind hers, so that her body was touching his all the way down to the cold toes, which she wiggled between his legs._

_She sighed contentedly and hugged his arm to her chest, one soft breast on either side of it._

_It wasn't long before her breath deepened with sleep, and Remus placed one gentle kiss to the base of her neck. He closed his eyes and slept more soundly than he had in many years._

_XXXXOOOXXXX_

_Slowly, Remus came awake, enjoying the feel of tender hands running over his scars. However, he flinched when she reached a fresh one._

"_Sorry," Hermione whispered, hands retreating from his chest._

"_No harm done," he said with a yawn and a stretch. Although, he was careful not to dislodge her from his side. "Did you sleep well?"_

"_Yes, thank you." She ducked her head so that he could no longer see her face. "I am sorry about mauling you last night."_

"_Don't be. It's good for a man's ego to have a woman throw herself at him every so often, even if she is just looking for comfort."_

_Hermione chuckled and sat up, much to Remus' disappointment. "I should go. Thank you, Remus, so much." She leaned over to kiss his cheek before sliding out of the bed. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked swiftly from the room, leaving Remus to his memories and her scent on his pillow._

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Ron yelped as the cards exploded in his face.<p>

"Ah-hah! Still the champion!" Sirius cheered.

Sirius's crowing pulled Remus away from the all too real memories he'd been absorbed in. Since there was nothing to do but wait for Hermione's return, he decided to remind his oldest friend just who was the_ true_ exploding snap champ in the group.

"Oh no, Old Man," Remus laughed, watching Sirius' victory dance. "No way, can I, in good conscience, let you carry such a title."

"Stack them up," Sirius called, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Clover Bay for beta reading! I don't know why doc x likes to eat my italics. **

**Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers! Sorry this one took so long, my step daughters are with us for the summer, so finding spare time is even harder than usual.**

**Don't forget to let me know what you like or dislike, what you think or hope will/won't happen.**


	9. Hero's Tea and the Definition of Beauty

_Back to the Past where we left off…_

Hermione sat gingerly on a stool in the kitchen watching James make a pot of tea. Her stomach growled but the rest of her was trembling. She wasn't sure what was worse, the actual physical pain of the curse or the memories it brought back.

"Here you are," James said brightly, "one cup of hero's tea."

"Hero's tea?" She warmed her shaking hands on the cup.

"It contains a single shot of Ogden's finest," Sirius informed her, plopping gracefully onto the stool beside her.

"Steadies the nerves after a close call," Remus added, sitting lightly on her other side.

"How'd you earn one?" Peter asked, hopping onto the counter by the fridge.

"Took a cruciatus for Lily," James answered. "Looked like a nasty one at that."

"I've had worse," she mumbled, taking a sip of the hot liquid; Carrow had nothing on Bellatrix.

She saw Sirius' eyebrows raise, but James and Remus merely studied her, while Peter whistled.

"I'd like to hear that story someday," Sirius said.

"You already know it."

She finished her tea silently, watching the boys bicker and tease their way through lunch. James cooed over his wife once she joined them. Each man congratulated the couple when they saw the baby pictures.

"This is what it's all about, isn't it," Sirius asked, rubbing a thumb over the tiny wiggling figure. "One day our children," he glanced at Hermione, "or rather grandchildren, will be able to grow up without fear. We'll each have a horde of little beasts running around our heels."

Blinking away the tears, Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, knowing full-well his dream would never come true.

"That's more like it," Sirius said cheerfully, slipping an arm around her, his hand resting low on her hip.

Hermione scoffed and pushed away from him, swatting at his hands. "Hands to yourself."

"You're the one who touched me first, Lady."

"Because of what you said; it was incredibly sweet, not because I want your paws all over me."

"But you'd like my paws if you gave them a chance," he said in a silky voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease."

"Aren't I handsome enough for you? Charming enough?"

"Too bloody charming. Decency and kindness are far more attractive to me than a well-structured face."

"Keep saying stuff like that and you'll encourage the wrong kind of guy," an unfamiliar brunette said, entering the room with a smirk, and leaning beside Sirius, running her fingers through his thick hair.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes even though she was pretty sure she knew what the woman was getting at.

The woman laughed. "The _wrong_ types. They'll flock to you if they think there's a chance. Be honest; you want a nice guy, sure. _But,_ you also want that nice man to be handsome. It's the way we're built."

"It may be the way you were built, but to me, personality is far more important. The better I like someone, the more handsome he becomes."

"No, an ugly man is just that…ugly. Take Peter for instance, highly unattractive. But with a few spells, a better haircut, and if he lost a good bit of weight, he has potential. Remus on the other hand…" She pretended to shiver and laughed again.

"Oi!" Sirius and James yelled, the former leaping to his feet and pushing her hands away from him.

Hermione glared at the woman. "If you can't see how wonderful and _handsome _Remus is, then I feel sorry for you. But, thank you for proving my point; even Sirius sees how ugly you are now."

"I am _not _ugly!" she growled. "You-"

"Yes, Kay, you are," Sirius cut her off.

"I'm beautiful," she snarled.

"You know, I really thought you were," Sirius said softly, shaking his head.

"You're crazy! This whole conversation is crazy," Kay shouted, throwing up her hands and leaving the room.

"I bet she still looks great naked," Sirius added once she was gone.

Hermione shrugged, "Probably." She fiddled with her cup for another minute, then sighed. "I'm exhausted."

"Course you are, had a rough morning, didn't you?" James said softly. "You should have a bath and then head to bed. Potions are in the loo, under the sink."

"You know, I think that's a good idea. See you boys later." She patted Remus lightly on the shoulder and left for the bathroom.

Silence was left momentarily in her wake. The four men looked at each other.

"She called him handsome." James grinned.

"She's always touching him," Sirius added.

"I think she fancies him," agreed James.

"No," Remus denied, "of course she doesn't, she's just being nice."

"She didn't call Peter handsome," Sirius said.

"She isn't always touching the rest of us," James added.

"She laid her head on Sirius' shoulder," Remus argued.

"Why didn't anyone get mad when Kay called me fat and ugly?" Peter asked.

"Can't help what you are, Mate," Sirius quipped.

"Oi!"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist; I was only taking the Mickey," Sirius waved it off. "Point is, _Remus_, I'm not allowed to touch her back, she gets all rankled."

"What? You have to be joking! You've already shagged her," Remus whispered furiously. "Got to put your hands on her plenty then, I'd bet."

Sirius laughed loud and sudden. "Remus, I haven't shagged the bird. Why would you think that?"

"Because of that day!"

"Which day?"

"The one where you were rubbing her leg and she dragged you off to our room."

"Mooney, she took me to our room to threaten me with a shrinking charm. She's not interested; not in me, at least."

"Oh, so…so you and she, you didn't…" Remus smiled a little too widely.

"Honestly though, nobody minded what Kay said about me," Peter interrupted, pouting.

"Awe, Wormy," James slung an arm around the smaller man's shoulders, "We just know you're immune to what women say. Like Kate." He laughed.

"Or Elizabeth," Sirius added, also laughing.

"Madeline," Remus added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but," Peter began, "Oh, alright, never mind."

"Now, Remus, what are you going to do about it?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing!" Remus shouted and dodged away when his friends tried to grab him.

"Damn wiry werewolves," Sirius growled.

* * *

><p>Hermione tried to relax in the bubbles, but she was too tired and too irritated with that <em>woman. <em>"What a complete cow," she snarled to herself. Giving up, she dragged herself from the tub and off to her room.

Thankfully, the other occupants were gone. Groaning, she climbed into the soft bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Remus walked softly passed the room Hermione slept in; she had been in there for hours. He hoped she was sleeping soundly, it sounded like it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone for hanging in there with me. My step daughters are gone for another year and everything I wrote kept coming out horribly depressing. Hope this one was worth the wait. Next chapter will have a furthering of the relationship between Hermione and Remus. *wink wink, nudge nudge* ;)**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Hey! That means you! Don't think you can just click the back arrow and I won't know about it, Missy. I have eyes on top of my eyes and in the center of my eyes, I see _everything._**

**Thanks to my beta reader CloverBay!**


	10. Early Morning Run

Remus lay restlessly in bed; he could tell the full moon was nearing, only a night away. He could barely lie still, his body was so energized. Grumbling, he climbed out of bed and decided a nice long run was just what he needed.

Trying to be quiet, he pulled on a loose t-shirt and made his way silently into the hallway. He could hear noise coming from the kitchen, but had no idea who else would be awake at three o'clock in the morning. Cautiously, he peeked around the corner and saw Hermione bent over a thick book and humming softly.

He cleared his throat, letting her know he was there. Hermione's head shot up, wand half raised towards him, before her wide eyes recognized him.

"Morning Remus," she greeted quietly. "There's tea in the kettle if you'd like some."

"Oh, no thank you. I'm on my way out."

"Where are you going at this hour?"

"I need to run a bit."

"Oh," she hesitated, watching Remus slip on his shoes, "Would you mind some company?"

He froze mid-tie. "You want to come with me?" he asked, voice high pitched with surprise.

"Only if I wouldn't be a burden; I'm not very fast," she answered slowly, not looking at him. "It's just…I don't much fancy being alone right now. Books usually help distract me, but it's just not getting the job done this time."

"You can come." He finished knotting his shoe and looked up just in time to get a face-full of bushy hair as Hermione hugged him.

"Give me a minute to get my shoes." She jogged away down the hall, Remus's eyes following her the whole way.

"She's just being nice, Mooney," Remus growled softly to himself. "Get a grip."

Two minutes and one nervous werewolf later, Hermione returned with shoes on and hair up in a thick braid hanging down her back.

"Ready," she announced, stretching her arms and inadvertently pulling her shirt tight across her chest.

Swallowing hard, Remus headed straight for the door and held it open, gesturing Hermione through first.

"Thanks." She brushed lightly against his chest as she passed.

"Shite," he whispered, running a hand over the spot. "I usually go into the woods, but-"

"No, that's fine, whatever you want."

"Anything I want, she says," Remus mumbled, while opening his stride into a slow jog that she easily kept pace with.

"What?"

"Nothing important," he answered, speeding up a bit to hide his flushed cheeks.

Hermione kept on his shoulder for twenty minutes before she needed to slow down.

"Sorry," she panted as Remus slowed to stay with her.

"Nothing to apologize for. You kept up for longer than I expected; I'm impressed," he admitted.

"Nah, you're just sweet. You were barely trying," she chuckled.

"Yeah, but I run almost every day," he responded, not knowing what to say about the 'sweet' comment.

"So why are you up in the middle of the night anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Too much energy; couldn't relax. You?"

"Bad dreams," she said shortly. "So, how's Atwood handling it?"

"He's terrified, of course. But he'll be alright. Have they talked to you yet? Told you where you'll be tomorrow night?"

"Not yet, no. No one's really mentioned it since that day."

"Well I can guarantee you that Phillip hasn't forgotten. They'll find some place safe to lock you away." They were quiet for a few minutes. "Are you certain you won't change?"

"One hundred percent." She grinned at him. "Alright, I think I'm ready to go again."

"The house is just around that curve." He pointed at a sharp bend several feet in front of them.

"Thank Merlin, my legs are like jelly."

Remus laughed. "I thought you were ready for more; we could take another loop."

"Only if you plan on carrying me." She chuckled. "It might wear you out so that you can sleep."

"Sleeping's overrated."

"Guess we'd better go in then." She gestured to the house now only steps away.

Remus hopped forward and opened the door for her, following her in. He watched her hesitate by the couch.

"Are you going to bed?" she asked him, her voice sounding a little strange.

"I…suppose. Aren't you?"

"Not sure I want to. I might just stay here and read. Do you think anyone would mind?"

"I shouldn't think so."

Remus watched as she grabbed her book from the kitchen and curled up on the sofa. He stood awkwardly, biting his cheek and crossing his arms.

"Not sleepy?" Hermione asked, glancing at him.

"I…sort of, but…" He rocked back and forth on his toes.

She smiled at him. "Reluctant to leave me alone?"

Remus shrugged, not committing either way.

"Always the gentleman." She shook her head, amused. "Care to join me on this lovely sofa? Keep me safe and in good company?"

He grinned at the sarcastically sweet way she asked. "Let me grab something to read and I'll be right back."

Slipping silently inside his room and grabbing a book of his bed table, he nearly tripped in his haste to return to the girl waiting for him. He sat uncomfortably at the opposite end of the couch.

"Awe, Remus, don't be so proper with me," she said softly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked, eyeing her as she moved closer to him, his heart speeding up.

"I mean that you're my friend. Would it be so terrible to sit beside me?"

"Not terrible at all," he whispered, still watching her closely.

"Good. Because I'm tired of being lonely." Slowly, deliberately, she leaned into him, curling her legs off to the other side. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and balanced her book on their touching thighs.

She sighed and closed her eyes; it had been much too long since she'd had any real human contact. "See, not so bad."

But Remus was tense and clutching his thick book to his chest. Goofing around with the Marauders was one thing, but not even the occasional hug from Lily had prepared him for the kind of casual ease with which Hermione touched him.

"Remus?"

"Yes?" He held as still as a stone.

"Relax, would you? Read your book."

"I can't."

"Do I bother you that much? Would you like me to move?" Her voice was far too understanding.

"…I don't know how to do this," he whispered, humiliated.

"It's not so hard," she answered softly, pulling away and closing her book.

Gently, she tugged Remus's book out of his embrace and set it on the table with her own. He swallowed roughly at the seriousness on her pretty face. She gripped his wrist and moved his arm so that it was draped around her, his fist resting on her hip. His other arm, she maneuvered so that his closed hand rested on her far thigh.

Scarcely breathing, Remus waited while Hermione squeezed closer, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, and relaxed with her head on his chest.

"Forget the book and close your eyes," she mumbled into his shirt. "Unclench your hands and breath. That's all there is to it."

Remus, however, couldn't help but think that it was, in fact, a pretty tall order. How was he supposed to relax while the girl of his dreams was snuggled up and holding him tightly? While her soft breasts were pressed to his body? While she smelled so bloody good after their jog?

It wasn't long before he noticed a distinct change in the girl in his arms. Her grip had gone slack and she breathed deep and slow; she was asleep. Cautiously, so as not to wake her, Remus took a deep breath and slowly opened his hands. He left the one holding her thigh, but moved his other hand to smooth over her braid.

Remus froze like a criminal when she hummed and nuzzled her cheek against him. Not wanting to risk discovery, he put his hand back on her soft hip where she had directed it.

Slowly, his body relaxed and with it, his mind, allowing him to fall into some very pleasant and vivid dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you CloverBay for the beta work! Everyone should run to her profile and read her stuff, it's fantastic!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading! Hope this was quick enough for you guys, and I hope you liked it. Motivate me with some more reviews. ;)**


	11. Defending Hermione Deserves a Kiss

"Mooney," someone whispered in his ear, "Oh Mooney, it's time to wake up."

Remus groaned, not wanting to let the last of his dreams slip away. He rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, but there was something heavy on his chest. Confused and not quite awake, he shoved at the person reclining on him.

"Ger-off Sirius," he grumbled.

"Ouch!" Hermione yelped when Remus poked her in the eye.

"What? Who? What?" Remus half-shouted, scrambling to get off of his back and onto his feet.

"Ow! Remus, quit; you're hurting me."

He froze mid-shove and blinked his bleary eyes at the girl laying mostly on top of him.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, of course." She was holding her sore eye with one hand, while the other was up in front of her, apparently blocking his next attack.

"I'm so _sorry_! Are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine. What happened?"

"I thought you were Sirius and then I didn't know who you were and I may have panicked just a little."

"We could work on that. Get a couple of random birds to sleep with you so that you get used to waking up with unidentified women," Sirius offered.

"I'll pass, thanks." Remus ignored his friend's lascivious smile and slid carefully up into a more respectable position, although he still had a leg on either side of Hermione. "Why did you wake me?"

"The wanker's on his way over."

"Which wanker?"

"Phillip Wankerton of Gitsburg. He wants to keep an eye on the two new werewolves today."

"There's only one," Hermione cut in, standing and stretching, not noticing Sirius and Remus' eyes zipping quickly down her body. "I'm going to get dressed."

Remus and Sirius watched Hermione walk sleepily out of the room. "Now," Sirius hastily began, "do explain to your dear friend how exactly that lovely female specimen came to be sleeping on top of you. Quickly now, before she comes back." Sirius leaned in close, eager for gossip.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We were both sitting up when I fell asleep."

Sirius groaned and leaned back. "Are you seriously telling me that nothing happened?"

"Well, not exactly _nothing._ She-"

"Did you kiss her?'

"Well, no. But-"

"If it doesn't involve snogging or shagging, I'm not interested."

"You're an arsehole."

"Yeah, that's not exactly news. Alright, go ahead. What happened?"

"I don't know, nothing."

"Oh come on. It wasn't nothing. I'm sorry, now tell me. Please," he added. He waited but Remus still said nothing. "Please Mooney? You're the smartest man I know. Possibly the smartest in the whole world."

"Possibly?"

"You are! And the most handsome."

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Remus shoved his friend's shoulder. "I don't know," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "We went for a jog and then we were going to read, but she ended up leaning on me and telling me she was lonely. Then, next thing I know, she's all close and putting my arms around her and laying her head on my chest. It was…"

"Hot?"

"Unexpected. And…she was so soft and smelled so good."

"Sounds hot."

"I think she was flirting with me."

"Most girls don't cuddle with a guy unless she fancies him."

"She could just be lonely."

"Then why wasn't she snuggled up with Lily?"

"Because, well…How should I know?"

"She fancies you, we've already had this discussion. Question remains: What are you going to do about it?"

"Ugh! Nothing. I'm going to keep my mouth shut and enjoy the attention without screwing it up by assuming something that could very well simply be my wishful thinking."

"Would you like for me to find out how she feels about you? Or Lily could; might seem more natural coming from her," Sirius offered.

"Please don't."

"Hey, so when's this guy showing up? And how does he plan to keep an eye on us?" Hermione asked, returning to her seat beside Remus.

"Any minute and I have no idea," Sirius responded. "So, did you leave a boyfriend behind when you time traveled?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Hmmm…interesting."

"No, trust me, it's not." She laid her head on Remus' shoulder.

"Really? Sounds like you could use a bit of romance in your life," Sirius suggested.

"Honestly Sirius," Hermione grumbled. "I adore you, but the thought of kissing you makes me want to wash my mouth out."

"Oi!" Sirius shouted, while Remus laughed.

"Well, really, the number of women that I've seen you with…Yuk! And I've only been here a month."

"Well some women prefer their men with experience."

"Experience is one thing, sleeping with anyone that will have you, is another. What woman wants to marry a guy that's shagged every female she meets?"

"Marriage is a long way off, Sweetheart."

"I give up."

"Do you think I'm ugly?" he asked curiously.

"…No, I know you too well for that. But this sleazy side of you is definitely unattractive.

He furrowed his brow, but didn't comment.

"Ah, look who we have here," Phillip called loudly from the door. "Pup number one, where's number two?"

Remus' nose flared and he clenched his fists.

"Atwood's in his room," Sirius said, scowling at the man.

Hermione ran an arm around Remus' waist and put her open hand on top of his fist. She squeezed him lightly.

"Maybe I should start with our girl here. An intensive examination before and after the first change could give us valuable information on dark creatures." He leered at her and Remus began to shake slightly.

"Well as I won't be changing, it wouldn't serve any purpose," Hermione said easily.

"Oh I can think of _one_." He let his eyes travel down her body.

Remus sprung to his feet and was in Phillip's face in a second.

"Oh please Wolf, do it," Phillip goaded.

"Touch her and I will," Remus growled.

"Mooney," Sirius called, jogging to them. "Come on, Mate. He's not going to do anything to Hermione."

"Is that so?" Phillip challenged with a grin.

"Yes it is. Because you'd be kicked out of the Order and locked up so fast, you wouldn't know what happened. But of course, that'd all happen _after _Remus, James, Peter, and I got through with you. And even though you are an idiot, you're not _that _stupid."

"You can't touch me, Black. Now the girl, on the other hand, she can rub-" He reached a hand towards Hermione, who had joined them at the door, but Remus grabbed his wrist.

"What's going on here?" James asked from the hallway, eyebrows raised at the scene.

"Just a little misunderstanding," Sirius answered, holding onto Remus' bicep.

"Uh-huh, I can see that." James eyed the wand Hermione held pointed at Phillip's chest. "Maybe everyone could just relax and forget the 'misunderstanding' before Lily gets out here for lunch.

"Sure," Hermione agreed, tucking away her wand.

"No problem," piped up Sirius, not relinquishing his hold on Remus.

Remus stared down Phillip, who had began to look nervous. Slowly, he released his grip, revealing an angry red bracelet on the man's wrist. But they continued to glare at each other.

"Come on, Remus," Hermione said softly, grabbing his hand and tugging. Reluctantly at first, he allowed her to lead him to the kitchen. "Do you need to leave for a run?"

"No, I'm fine." Remus rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry about that. Sometimes, on the furry day, I loose my temper; I don't mean to cause a scene. I just- I can't _stand _that guy! And the way he was talking about you! And he tried to touch you! He had no business touching you. He-"

But his words were cut off as Hermione kissed him. It was just a soft touching of lips, but she pulled away blushing and Remus stood blinking at her.

James and Sirius were both chortling at the counter.

"Nice," James chuckled.

"Breath Remus," Sirius laughed.

"I'm breathing," Remus whispered, still blinking at her, making everyone else laugh, Hermione included.

"I'm hungry," Hermione announced, still pink-cheeked. "Anyone else?"

They each crowded around the table as Hermione pulled Remus along with her to join them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks always go to Clover Bay for beta reading my tired typing!**

**Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers, you guys are beyond awesome! **

**So...how was the kiss? Disappointed? About time? More please? What'd you think?**


	12. Full Moon

Remus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his bouncing knees. Atwood paced nervously around the bedroom. Hermione sat beside Remus on the bed and checked her watch yet again. Twenty minutes to go and they'd all be taken away and locked up for the night. She couldn't imagine how the men must feel, she was nervous and bored and dreading it and she didn't even have to worry about a wolf bursting out of her body.

Phillip and Marcus stood in the corner of the room, watching and waiting. Phillip kept rubbing his bruised wrist and glared frequently at Remus. Marcus simply shifted his weight around and looked uncomfortable.

Staring at the wall, Hermione let her thoughts drift back to that morning. She couldn't believe she had actually kissed Remus. His lips had been so soft against hers, his eyes so surprised. Well hell, she had been surprised too. Of course she found him attractive, always had, but lately she kept finding herself watching him and wanting to touch him. However, she had just chalked that up to the massive loneliness she felt.

But when Remus had defended her like that… It still made her heart leap. She hadn't stopped to consider if he even wanted to kiss her or what the other, older Remus would say when she got back; she hadn't stopped to think at all. Given his reaction afterwards, she at least felt the relief that her kiss hadn't been unwelcome.

Beside her, Remus suddenly froze and Atwood gasped from across the room.

"It's time." Remus spoke loudly and clearly.

"Wh-what is that?" Atwood whispered.

"It's the call," Remus answered plainly.

Nervously, Hermione followed the others as they made their way to the safe room in the cellar. She lifted a hand to Lily when they passed in the hallway.

Entering the basement, there were three cages set up alongside each other. She stopped and blinked at them.

Atwood obediently went into the first cage and sank into a crouch against the far wall. Remus closed the door on himself in the middle cage. Then, slowly, he scrunched his brow and looked to the empty cage on his other side, as if just noticing its presence.

"That's not…" Remus mumbled, eyes returning to Hermione.

"Go on, get in," Marcus instructed.

"Whoa! Wait, you're going to leave me here? With them?"

"Each cage has a charm on the bars. So you can't scratch each other," he explained.

"But it'll drive them mad, having me so close."

Atwood moaned and began rocking back and forth.

"In. Or I'll have to put you in," Marcus said firmly but not unkindly.

"This is thoroughly inhumane," she complained, stepping into the cage.

"Relax, even if you don't turn, they can't hurt you."

"It's not me that I'm worried about. They'll tear themselves apart trying to get to me. They'll see me, smell me. It'll be torture."

"This is the only secure location we could get."

Marcus and Phillip retreated to the stairs.

"Don't worry, Pretty Thing," Phillip called at the doorway. "I'll be here in the morning with a nice blanket to warm you up."

Remus slammed into his bars, gripping them with white knuckles, glaring at the man.

"Move Phil, it's almost time." Marcus shoved him forward and shut the door, plunging them into near darkness.

"Remus?" she called in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry you have to see this," Remus responded, sounding defeated.

"I've seen the whole show before. But Atwood, he doesn't look so good."

Remus sighed and squatted near the other man. "It's beginning. Just try to breath and let it happen. The harder you fight, the more painful it becomes. Focus on your breathing, now," he said in a calm, soothing voice. "If you don't want those clothes destroyed, now's the time to get out of them. We only have a few minutes before the charms take effect."

Hermione had a hard time forcing her eyes away from Remus as he removed his shirt. She caught a fleeting glance of multiple scars running the length of his back. She could practically feel him hesitate to strip his trousers. She kept her gaze firmly locked on the ceiling, her back to both men.

After a few seconds, she heard the sounds of clothes hitting the floor near the door. And all the while, Remus kept up a soothing talk, aimed at keeping Atwood calm.

Suddenly, Atwood screamed, long and loud. Hermione couldn't help herself, she looked. The naked man was standing, hands fisted in his short hair, his back arched painfully, as the transformation began.

Remus began to make a low keening noise, drawing her eyes to him. He knelt on the floor, hunched over himself, fists grinding into the concrete beneath him. The muscles in his arms strained as the bones in his body reformed and hair sprouted up all over him.

She had, of course, seen it once before when she was barely more than a child. But she had been too frightened then to consider how painful it must truly be, how horrible.

Slowly, she crawled backwards to the corner farthest from the whimpering werewolves. Only seconds later, they both howled, echoing terribly throughout the small room. Then, she watched as the Remus-wolf sniffed and turned his eyes on her.

Knowing he was going to throw himself at the bars to get to her, didn't actually prepare her for it. Over and over again they both launched their bodies at the bars, snarling menacingly. She knew they couldn't reach her, but it was still terrifying. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking.

Not until Remus started tearing at his own body, did she begin to cry. Soon they were both biting and slashing their own bodies while still hurling themselves at the bars. The night dragged on and on, the wolves desire to reach her never wavering.

Exhausted physically and emotionally, she began to drift in and out of consciousness, not able to really rest.

Blinking awake, Hermione took immediate notice that the noises had changed. No longer were there howls and snarls. Instead, there were the hoarse yells of men. She looked up to see the last hair disappear from Remus' face as he sank down against the bars, panting.

A glance showed Atwood lying curled on his side, crying.

Hermione crawled over to Remus and tentatively reached her hand through the bars, the charm having deactivated with the sunrise. She ran her fingers through the sandy blonde hair hanging in his face. She winced when he flinched violently.

"You okay?" he rasped.

"I'm fine. Will they be here soon?"

"Yes." He sagged even further.

Several moments later, the door opened and James, Sirius, Peter, and a dark-haired woman entered carrying clothes, blankets and their wands.

Sirius and Peter went straight to Remus, while James helped Atwood, and the woman opened Hermione's door.

"Guess you won't be needing these," the woman said with a grin.

"No. But I will take my wand," Hermione said, her throat dry and scratchy. "Thank you."

"Let's head upstairs and disappoint Phillip. The guys will get these two cleaned up faster if they don't have to worry so much about privacy."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, but stayed on her knees beside Remus.

Sirius had draped the blanket over him and was siphoning the blood off. She was irritated to notice they were all still carefully avoiding touching the werewolves.

Remus looked up at her, his eyes were the saddest she had ever seen them. He looked as though he were waiting for her to kick him.

"You know this doesn't change anything, right?" Hermione whispered, leaning close and reaching through the bars again to touch his hand.

His brow furrowed and he asked, "Are you afraid of me now?"

"Of course not. I told you, I've seen you change before. Except that time there were no cages."

"…But, you're not… I didn't-"

"No. Friends with a good sense of timing and luck kept you distracted. And a hippogriff."

"A hippogriff?" Sirius asked loudly.

"Yes," she answered, chancing a glance at Peter. "It was a strange, _eventful_ night."

"Excuse me?" the woman interrupted.

"Yeah. Yes, I'm coming. I'll see you after some sleep." She squeezed his hand and offered him a sleepy smile before following the brunette up the stairs.

Phillip was waiting in the kitchen looking hungry, when she reached it.

"Good morning Lily," Hermione called. "Thanks for sending the clothes, but they really weren't necessary." She smirked at Phillip.

Lily smiled. "Have a pleasant nap."

"I will, thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks CloverBay!**

**Well? What do you think? How will I know if you don't tell me?**


	13. Future Confrontations, Boys in Trouble

**Flash Forward**

"Remus? Hey Remus!"

"Huh? What?" Remus blinked rapidly as Harry's hand waved in front of his face.

"You alright? You keep spacing out today," Harry stated, eyeing him carefully.

"Fine, just fine. Did you need something?"

"No, but Tonks does."

"Tonks?" Remus said much too loudly.

"Er…yeah. She's over there with Sirius." He paused. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"I- well, I don't know, Harry. But thank you for asking. Perhaps I should…" Remus gestured to where Tonks and Sirius stood a few meters away.

"Sure." Harry watched him go, curiosity overflowing.

"Hello Dora. Harry said you were looking for me."

She glanced at Sirius, who shrugged and headed back to join the others, still waiting on Hermione. It had been almost three hours and they were all getting a little anxious for her to reappear.

"So, it's her, is it?" Tonks interrupted his thoughts, dragging his eyes back to her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's Hermione. Right? The reason you won't let me get close. It's her."

"Er…" Remus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"She went back in time and there was something between you two. Did you love her?" When he took a moment to respond, Tonks repeated her question more forcefully, "Do you love her?"

"How-"

"I've seen the way you look at her, the way you watch her. And whenever I ask Sirius why you push me away, he always says it's because you've never gotten over an old love. So, is that true? Are you still in love with Hermione?"

"Whoa! Hang on one minute," Harry called, ducking out of some nearby bushes. "Tell me I'm not hearing this properly. Or Tonks has gone off her nut. You can't possibly…"

"Harry, it was a long time ago," Remus began patiently. "I was a young man and she was kind and brave and beautiful."

"But, she's Hermione," Harry protested.

"Yes, but I didn't know her as _your_ Hermione. It was the first time I'd ever met her. She's the only woman who's ever treated me like a real man."

"Not to interrupt, but when have I ever not treated you like a man?" Tonks asked harshly.

"No, you're right Dora, I'm sorry. I meant up until that point in my life. In the past several years, both you and Molly have been exceptionally kind."

"Me and Molly," Tonks repeated softly.

"Yes."

"You would put me in the same category as Molly?"

"I adore Molly," Remus responded, brow furrowed.

"Right, and so do I. But that's my point, you're counting me alongside your married friend, not as a girlfriend."

Remus grunted. "But you're not my girlfriend."

"True. And now I know why." She sighed and gave him sympathetic eyes. "Oh Remus, you can't possibly think she'll want to be with you when she gets back."

"Just because I know there's no chance, doesn't mean I can just stop loving her! It's not a switch to be flipped at random," Remus half-shouted. Realizing what he'd just said for everyone to hear, he took a deep breath and dared a glance at Harry and Ron.

The two boys stared at him, mouths a little open, while Sirius was smiling sympathetically.

"Remus-" Tonks started.

"I can't do this," he spoke over her. "I can't- I can't stand it." His vision began to blur as hot tears filled them. It hurt so much to think that she wouldn't want him.

"Afterwards, just give me a chance." She held his sleeve.

"I need to go." He tugged his arm away from the woman and sprinted down the long, unused trail he used to frequent.

"Remus!" She yelled after him. "Where's he going? Why on earth is he running like that?"

"Let him be," Sirius called, stopping Tonks from following the werewolf.

"Sirius," Harry said, "I've got a few questions for you."

Sirius sighed deeply. "I thought you might. Figures I'd be the one stuck filling you in."

* * *

><p><strong>And Back<strong>

Hermione yawned and rolled out of bed, she was still drained from the full moon two nights ago. It was so hard to get back to a normal schedule after staying tensed and awake for most of the night.

She kept trying to get time alone with Remus, to talk about the kiss, or maybe to repeat it, but the household seemed to be conspiring against her. Her mind kept creating scenerios in which Remus didn't want to be alone with her and had the others helping to make sure it didn't happen. But that wouldn't explain why he had gotten annoyed with James for staying up late last night.

Groaning, she began her morning routine, trying not to think too much about it.

"Good morning, Hermione," Lily crooned some fifteen minutes later in the kitchen. "Would you care for some eggs?"

"Yes, please. Any tea hot yet?"

A scarred hand slid a steaming mug in front of her.

"Thank you Remus." She couldn't help but smile at him.

"You're welcome." He sat very close beside her, so close, in fact, that their knees bumped under the table.

Hermione glanced at him to see that he looked terribly nervous. He was sitting too straight, eyes wide and straight ahead, his hands clutched at the cup between them. Smiling, she decided he had not been avoiding her at all.

Feeling the need to touch him again, she reached up and kissed his cheek. She loved the way he leaned into it, closing his eyes; it was so endearing. Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder and took a sip of the too-sweet tea he had given her, she could get used to this. And she opened her eyes; therein lay the danger. She would have to leave him; in another five months or so, she had to return to her real life and a different Remus, one with a girlfriend.

But, as the young man hesitantly wrapped his arm around her, she knew it was no good pretending she didn't care for him; she was already too far gone.

* * *

><p>Hermione paced back and forth in the sitting room, the men were twenty minutes overdue, and she was worried. Perhaps Carrow had grown tired of waiting for Lily and sought to draw her out by endangering James. If that was his plan, it was working. Lily fidgeted and paced and ran hands through her hair.<p>

"It's been too long," Lily finally spoke. "We have to do something."

"We should give them more time," a blonde man said.

"No, we've waited long enough. They could be in serious trouble," the brunette from the full moon challenged.

"Madeline, we can't go charging after them," the blonde man argued.

"Why not?" Madeline asked.

"Because, well that's just not the way the Order works."

"That's ridiculous," Hermione and Madeline said together.

"We're going," Hermione announced. "Francois you stay with Lily."

"Excuse me? I'm not staying behind," the red-head argued.

"Lily, think about Harry. You have to keep him safe."

"I also have to protect my husband. My son needs a father, after all."

Hermione swallowed her next words, not letting them past her lips. Unfortunately, she thought Lily was able to read them in her eyes. The pregnant woman shook her head, looking defiant.

"Let's go." Madeline stood up and left for the door.

The two other women looked at each other for another second, then followed.

"I'll stay here and be control central, shall I?" Francois called after them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you CloverBay for the beta work! Over 300 reviews now, you guys rock!**

**So, go ahead and tell me. What did you think? What are you hoping for? What are you dreading? What should happen to Phillip?**


	14. The Rescue

Hermione kept low as she rounded the corner. She could see Madeline doing the same across from her. Lily was following close behind Hermione at their insistence. According to their mission plans that morning, the men should be just up ahead.

Cautiously, they crept forward. Suddenly, Madeline threw up a hand to stop them. Listening carefully, Hermione could just make out the sound of someone groaning. Worry filled her; oh how she hoped Peter was the one injured.

Speeding up, they kept as quiet as possible. Finally, they reached a spot where the Marauders could be seen. James and Sirius were strapped to a pole, blood all over Sirius' leg. Remus and Peter were each bound to a chair with swollen, bloody faces. Before them paced an angry-looking man, wand pointed at them.

"Give me the location Potter," the Death Eater growled.

"No," said James through gritted teeth.

A second man punched Remus hard in the stomach, making Hermione grimace with sympathy.

"Location," he demanded.

"Shove off," Sirius panted.

The man slammed his fist into Peter's jaw. Wormtail went slack with unconsciousness, his head hanging limply, chin on his chest.

Hermione set her jaw and nodded at Madeline. Together they and Lily moved closer, forming a loose circle around the men.

"This is the last chance I'm giving you before I stop being nice." The man fingered his wand, grinning evilly. "Tell me where Frank Longbottom is hiding."

"Go to hell," Remus croaked.

Still hanging as if knocked out, Peter whimpered and trembled, revealing that he was still awake and listening.

"Who wants the first Cruciatus?" the man asked, pointing at each of them in turn.

"Imperio Black and let him Crucio the little one," the other man suggested with a kick to Peter's foot.

"Oh, I don't know," Madeline called, barely revealing her face from behind a stack of boxes. "I think we should give the first one to you, Parkinson."

"Well well, if it isn't little Maddy. Come to play, did you?"

"You always did like to play rough, Cousin." She shot a jet of light at Parkinson, who barely dodged in time.

"True. And I've never cared much for fair play." He gestured for the other Death Eater to edge around as he fired an orange beam that exploded behind the woman.

"There you are, Pretty Girl," the angry man laughed.

"She is pretty, isn't she?" Hermione whispered from behind, sending ropes flying from her wand to bind the big man.

"Where'd you go little one? It's time to make your blood-traitor mummy cry."

"Or not," Lily said calmly, firing a jinx at the man and barely missing.

"No! Lily!" James shouted, echoed by Sirius and Remus.

Hermione lunged from concealment just as Lily ducked behind a wall, avoiding a blue light. She fired a stunner at Parkinson, but narrowly missed. Madeline sent a jet of teal light his way, but he twirled gracefully away from it, right into Lily's stunner. He went down with wide, surprised eyes.

"I'll send my regards to Uncle Darius," Madeline grinned, rolling him over with her foot. "Aunt Theodona will be so displeased."

"James, love, are you alright?" Lily cooed, running hands over his face and through his hair.

"I'll be fine, just get these ropes off and check on Sirius' leg."

Madeline freed Sirius and Peter while Lily severed James' bonds and Hermione released Remus.

"Remus," Hermione whispered, looking at his abused face.

"M'alright," he mumbled, rubbing at his wrists.

"The leg isn't pretty, but it'll heal up fine," Madeline said, still kneeling by Sirius.

"Oh Peter," Lily said softly. She brushed his hair out of his face. "Let's get you boys home."

"If you've got them, I can get these two over to Azkaban," Madeline told the girls.

"I'll take Lily and Pete. Remus are you good to get the other two?"

"…I don't know," Remus answered, holding his head.

"I can do it." Hermione spoke before James could respond.

"It's a bit tricky to take three people at once. And we don't want anyone getting splinched."

"I spent all last summer apparating Harry, Ron, and myself together."

"…Remus?" James asked.

"I trust her. If she says she can do it, she can do it," Remus answered softly.

"Sirius?"

"Whatever Remus thinks," Sirius said quietly. He was pale and sweating.

"You first," James instructed her.

Hermione nodded and grabbed hold of both men. Concentrating, she focused her attention on getting all of their bodies safely back to Headquarters. That's when she noticed Sirius holding his groin.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" she asked, watching Madeline disappear with the two captives.

"I just don't want anything left behind. Remember, we made up."

He looked so sincere, she couldn't bring herself to laugh at him. Instead, she smiled sinisterly.

"Well if one of them has to be left behind…I plan to make use of Remus'."

"What?" they both shouted as she laughed and took them home to Headquarters.

They were both still staring open-mouthed at her when they arrived in front of the door. Sirius did a quick body check and settled on glaring at her until James, Lily, and Peter arrived thirty seconds later.

Francois threw open the door, looking relieved. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"We were cornered," James said. "They were waiting for us. Wanted to find out about Frank. We need to send a message to Dumbledore, to warn them."

"I'm on it." Francois ducked out of the way and sent a patronus flying away.

"Pads, you look terrible man," James said, grabbing his friend to steady him.

"Honestly, Mate, I don't feel so spectacular either." Sirius released his hold on Hermione and leaned heavily on James.

"Get him inside," Hermione directed. "He needs a blood-replenishing potion."

"Yum yum," Sirius mumbled, hobbling along with his friend.

"Glad you came," Remus whispered, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're alright," she whispered back, fisting the back of his shirt. "Don't know what I would've done."

"They knew! The knew exactly where we were and how many of us there were going to be."

"Why were they asking about…Frank Longbottom?"

"Frank's doing dangerous secret work. That they even knew to _look _for him is bad."

Hermione sighed, having a suspicion she knew exactly how they knew about Neville's dad.

"Whoever's passing information messed up though. Only Dumbledore and Frank himself know where he is and what he's up to."

She glanced at Peter, standing a few feet away and watching them.

"Or maybe they know what a liar the backstabbing little rat is and didn't believe him that none of you knew." She glared at Peter's mock-innocent face.

"Maybe," Remus conceded. "Let's get inside, my face hurts."

"Oh! I'm sorry," she apologized, following him in.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'll accept your attention whenever you're willing to give it," he said softly, so that no one could overhear.

Hermione smiled at the pink in his cheeks. "Then we'll have to spend more time together." She knew she was blushing too, but didn't regret the suggestion when he smiled goofily at her. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to wonderful, beautiful CloverBay for the beta read! **

**And thanks to all of my lovely readers and the especially gorgeous reviewers. ;)**


	15. Snogging and Gossip

Hermione led the way in, aware of how closely Remus followed behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and grinned at him; her heart melted a little at his soft, responding smile. How did he get so impossibly sweet? She reached back and caught his hand as it swung by his side.

Remus enjoyed the way her small hand fit so snugly inside of his. They smiled at each other again as she steered him to a stool beside Sirius.

Very carefully, she started dabbing at the wounds on his face with a wet rag handed to her by Lily. She looked into his eyes, amazed by his ability to not flinch as she cleaned his face. Looking closely at the scars etched deeply in his skin, she supposed he'd had worse.

Remus sat utterly still as the kind young woman cleaned him up. He watched her big brown eyes, so full of so many things, but not fear, not hatred.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as her soft hands smoothed cream onto his bruises.

Hermione turned a pretty pink color, but didn't look away.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she whispered back.

"Not according to Sirius."

"Well, that was him, and this is you."

"You really don't like him? Or James?"

"They're great, but no, I don't think of them like that."

"Do you-" Remus swallowed roughly. "Do you think of _me _like that?"

"…I shouldn't." She ran one tender finger down his cheek.

"But do you?" He leaned closer, still staring into her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed.

Darting in quickly, before he could lose his nerve, Remus closed the distance between their lips. Hers were unbelievably soft against his as they slid together, mouths only slightly open. Just as he was about to pull away, her hands came up to touch him. She left one resting lightly on the side of his neck, while the other tickled his scalp at the hairline in back. His own hands waited awkwardly near her hips.

"James, I think I've lost too much blood; I'm hallucinating," Sirius said gruffly from beside them.

Remus pulled back, ears red, unable to meet her eyes, but smiling like a maniac. Hermione, also grinning excessively, got up to wash the paste residue off of her hands.

"Alright Pads, let's get you to bed," James interrupted the heavy silence.

"I'll help!" Remus announced much too loudly and high pitched.

"You're damn right you will," James muttered. "Come on Pete, open the door for us."

Together James and Remus hauled Sirius from the room, amongst much whispering, with Peter leading the way.

"They're subtle." Lily chuckled.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I don't think they're talking about me at all."Madeline entered the room, looking worn but pleased. "What's got the boys giggling like little school girls?"

"Remus just snogged Hermione," Lily answered with an enormous grin.

"You make it sound so vulgar," Hermione said without conviction.

"What was it then?"

"Indecently sweet."

"Sweet, huh? Looked pretty hot from where I was standing."

"Who said it couldn't be sweet and hot at the same time?"

The girls laughed and moved in close so as not to be overheard by Francois who was roaming about waiting on a reply from Dumbledore.

"So, how was it?" Lily asked.

"I told you, it was sweet."

"Oh come on! Details! We need details!" Madeline whispered furiously.

"Soft."

"And?"

"Perfect." Hermione sighed.

"Awe," the two women gushed together.

"Not to put on the pressure," Lily began, looking over her shoulder in paranoia, "but you do know that was his first kiss?"

"No. We've kissed before."

"Pfft. That little peck? Doesn't count. I'm talking about a real kiss. Besides, that was a first for him too."

"Oh," Hermione said softly, not sure what Lily expected of her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I think it's fantastic," she gushed. "Especially since this time he was the one that initiated it."

"Next time though," Madeline said, "you might want to try for no audience."

They all laughed, Hermione turning brilliant red. Francois kept inching closer and eyeing them funny.

"Francois!" James shouted entering the room and laughing at the way the other man jumped in surprise. "Any news from Dumbledore?"

"No, not yet," he mumbled, heading for the cabinet.

"So, Hermione," James chirped, sitting on Lily's lap to squeeze himself into their conversation. "Remus would like to know if you would meet him outside in five minutes."

"Er…sure, okay. Where is he? Why didn't he ask?"

"With Peter. And, well, because he's Remus."

"But he did ask you to ask me?"

"Not exactly." James waved a hand as if such details were unimportant. "But he'll be there and he hopes you will too."

"…I guess," Hermione answered uncertainly.

"Good! That's settled. Now, I want information. What the hell happened? And who all knew about our plans today?"

Lily sighed and rested her head on his back. Madeline shook her head sadly and ran a hand through her hair. Hermione kept her eyes down and her mouth shut.

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore," Lily whispered.

Peter walked in and wiggled his eyebrows at James. Hermione's face scrunched with confusion, until James turned a grin on her.

"It's been five minutes," he said lightly.

"Yes, alright," she responded, rolling her eyes. "Front or back?"

"Back," Peter answered with a sleazy grin.

Hermione grumbled on her way out. Exiting the door, she could see him sitting in the small garden, staring at the sky.

"Remus?" she called softly.

His head whipped around so fast, it left no doubt that he hadn't known about her invitation.

"Peter said you were out here. Do you mind if I join you?"

"N-no! Of course not. Sit, please?" He spoke in fast, nervous tones, gesturing to the grass beside him.

"Thanks. So…everything okay?"

"Yes, fine. It's just that the moon's almost full again. I like to enjoy the night sky while I can, especially after a day like this one."

"Remus? About earlier-"

"It was a mistake. I knew it." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I just thought… Never mind, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Hermione scoffed and turned his face towards her. She laid her lips softly on his, tilting her head for better access. Their lips slid together, noses bumping gently.

After a minute or two, Hermione backed away.

"No more silly talk about not doing that anymore," she whispered, bumping his shoulder with her own.

Remus chuckled. "I'm not going to argue with that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to CloverBay for not only beta'ing this, but for also giving me the kick in my butt I needed to complete it. Have I mentioned lately for you guys to read her stuff? You should, because she's awesome, you know.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**


	16. Knowing the Future

Another month had gone by and Carrow had, as of yet, made no further attempts on Lily's life. All of the inaction was making Hermione restless and worried about what was to come. Remus was her only solace; the days they spent talking and joking, the evenings spent kissing and touching. Gone was his apprehension and uncertainty of her, in its place was a quiet confidence.

"Remus," Hermione whispered, a little breathless from his attention to her neck.

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to do with your life? What do you want to _be_?"

He paused, looking closely at her. "Don't you already know?"

"Well, I know what you do choose. I'm just curious if it's what you always thought you'd do or only dared to dream or something that's never even crossed your mind."

"You've never asked me? Older me?"

"No. You…older you, don't really like to talk about the past too frequently."

"Oh. Probably because I miss you," he said softly.

"I doubt that."

"You shouldn't. Doubt it, I mean. I will miss you terribly when you leave. Whenever I think about it…well, I try _not_ to think about it actually."

"Me neither," she whispered, running a hand down his cheek.

"Do you- When you get back, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No! Of course not."

"Do I have a girlfriend?"

"…I-I'm not certain. Sort of, I guess."

"Oh," he said very softly and traced a finger over her palm.

"You never answered me," Hermione complained after several heartbeat's silence.

Remus smiled and shrugged. "A career is nearly impossible for someone in my condition. But, if I could choose anything…I'd pick…a curse breaker for Gringotts." He hesitated. "But I would be perfectly content with a family."

Hermione sighed, leaning into him. "How did you get so wonderful?"

"It just comes naturally." He grinned, nipping her earlobe gently.

"Hello people," Madeline called entering the house. "Dumbledore's on the way and I want to eat before I leave. Hello lovers," she purred passing Remus and Hermione.

Hermione was relieved to see Remus just as pink-cheeked as she was.

"Hey Madeline, there's leftovers from lunch," Lily called, leaving her bedroom for the kitchen to help their friend.

"What's Dumbledore want?" James asked, following his wife.

"Not sure. Are Marcus and Phillip here yet?"

"I am," Marcus answered coming from the bathroom. "Phil, well, you know Phillip; he didn't want to spend anymore time with…certain people than necessary." He glanced at Remus and shrugged.

"Yeah, we know that tosser," Madeline replied, rolling her eyes and stuffing her mouth.

"He'd better hurry; we leave in ten minutes," Marcus added, ignoring her remark.

"Yeah, we can't be late to take down LeStrange," Madeline agreed.

Hermione stiffened, her mind running through long-ago remembered facts. Her mouth went dry and her legs started to shake.

"Excuse me." She left Remus on the sofa and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"She okay?" James asked, watching the girl wobble her way to the loo.<p>

"I think so," Remus answered uncertainly. "She had a headache earlier." He shrugged.

"Dumbledore." James nodded towards the entrance where said man was supporting Sirius.

"Padfoot!" Remus and James raced over to check on their friend. "What happened?"

"Dolohov," Peter answered from behind Albus. "We were just lucky Professor Dumbledore showed up when he did."

Sirius groaned in acknowledgment.

"Are you alright Wormy?" James asked, spinning the smaller man around, checking for injuries.

"Yeah, fine. I was just stunned."

"I'm here!" Atwood announced loudly, forcing his way in and past the Marauders.

"'Bout time too," Madeline complained. "Will Sirius be okay?"

"Oh yes, quite. Call over Miss Bancock and I'm sure he'll perk right up," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I really must return to Hogwarts now, however. The three of you, do be careful, won't you? And Misters Potter and Lupin, remember, surveillance only, if you please. We have quite enough danger already to be getting on with."

"Yes sir," Remus and James answered in unison.

After a few minutes of settling Sirius into his bed to recover, Remus approached the bathroom, knocking softly on the door. "Hermione?"

"Just a second." Her voice sounded muffled.

"I have to leave."

The door opened and she flew into his arms. "Be careful," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" He squeezed her tightly, wondering if she would lie to him.

"No. I'll explain later. I just want you to focus on coming home safely." She kissed his cheek and backed away.

He looked into her puffy, red and eyes and cupped her cheek. "If you need me-"

"I'll be fine. Worry about you, not me."

"Mooney, gotta go," James called.

"I-" he began.

"Go," she spoke over him.

"But-"

"Go!" She smiled, but tears pooled in her eyes.

He hugged her tightly, whispering into her hair, "I love you."

Quickly, before she could respond, he released her and jogged after James, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Oh hell, what did I do?" he groaned a minute later.

James chuckled. "What _did _you do?"

"I told Hermione that I love her."

"Oh bugger."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry! I know this took ages. And it's not as long as many of you would like, but the block seems to have passed for the time being. *knocks on wood***

**So, thank you my dears for reading and don't forget to review! What do you think/hope will happen next?**

**Huge hugs to Clover Bay for the beta read! **


	17. Turmoil and Revelations

Remus drug himself in and flopped on the sofa. He groaned and ran a hand over his face. James and he had laid underneath some rose bushes for nearly four hours, watching Lucius Malfoy's comings and goings. His back ached and he was exhausted; all he wanted was to cuddle up to his girlfriend and go to sleep. He chuckled at himself, _if only_.

"Remus," Lily called softly, trying not to wake the house.

"In here."

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"No. Isn't she in bed?"

"No. She's been outside since you left." Lily led him to the kitchen, where Hermione could be seen staring at the night sky. "I tried talking to her, but she just shook her head. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Is it because of Sirius?"

"I doubt it. He woke up a while ago, ate and went back to sleep; he seems fine. Besides, she saw him up; he tried to joke with her, but…" Lily shrugged and patted him on the shoulder.

"What should I do?"

"Just sit with her and listen. If she'll talk to anybody it'll be you."

"Er…okay."

He stumbled on his way out of the door, his feet almost too tired to walk. She didn't even look at him when he sat beside her. Not knowing what else to do, he reached over and slipped his fingers through hers. Apparently, that was the wrong course of action, because it triggered a sudden flood of tears.

"Hermione?" he asked tenderly, bringing the hand he held to his lips.

"I'm a terrible person," she whispered, not bothering to wipe at the tears streaming down her face.

"No! You're a wonderful, beautiful person," Remus defended.

"You don't know," she denied. "The things I know! The lives I could save!"

"The lives that would be lost in their place. You're here to protect the timeline, not destroy it and make your own."

"I let her die!" she cried out, releasing his hand to cover her face.

"What? Who? Lily's safe; she's inside, concerned about you."

"She shouldn't waste her time worrying about someone like me; I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do. I don't understand what's going on here. What happened?"

"It's my fault," she sobbed, finally looking at him, eyes bright with moisture. "I knew she was going to die, but I didn't say anything; I just let her go. I can't do this! Oh God, I can't handle it! It's too much!"

"Wait. Calm down and-"

"I can't calm down! She was just a name on paper before. But I know her now, I like her. She was funny and smart. And she was so young! They're all too young! It's just like before, people dying, _kids_ dying! I don't want to know the things that I know! I don't want to look at their faces and know how long they have to live."

"Hermione, what are you on about? Lily is inside," Remus tried to reason.

"Madeline! I let her go; I let her die. What kind of horrible person does that make me?" She covered her face again.

"Sweetheart, Madeline's not dead. She's just on assignment, she'll be back." Remus smoothed her bushy hair away from her face.

"No, she won't." Hermione lay her cheek on her drawn-up knees and stared off into nothingness.

"Remus!" James called, sounding distressed.

"It's too late. I couldn't tell you until it was too late. You shouldn't have to feel like this; like you could have stopped it, but didn't," she said softly, tears slowing.

"I-I'll be right back."

"It's okay if you don't want to, I'll understand."

Remus closed his eyes for a moment, then went to find James.

When he walked in, the kitchen was crowded with Order members, several of which were crying.

"What's happened?" Remus asked, glancing behind him to where his girlfriend had not moved.

"It's Madeline," Sirius told him, "she's dead."

Remus felt as if someone had sucked all of the oxygen out of the room. Feeling unsteady, he reached out and gripped Peter's shoulder; his small friend was trembling.

"Wh-what happened?"

"It was the Avada Kedavra," Marcus replied shakily. His face was white and he was covered in sweat. "Phillip did it."

"Phillip?" James blurted.

"Yeah. Only they were calling him Parkinson."

"I'll kill him," Sirius growled.

"Get in line," Marcus shot.

"Enough," McGonagall interrupted crisply. Her stern tone gave way to a softer, more gentile voice. As she passed around shots of whiskey, she intoned, "To Madeline."

"Madeline," they all echoed, drinking the burning liquid.

"What's with her?" Sirius asked, gesturing towards Hermione.

Remus glanced around the room. "I'll tell you later."

"She knew, didn't she?" Marcus said suddenly. "Oh God! She knew! And she let us go. And she has the nerve to sit out there feeling sorry for herself?" His voice rose with every word until he was screaming.

"Back off," Remus growled.

"How can you defend her? She's just going to sit there and watch us all die, one by one!"

"What would you have her do?" Remus challenged. "Tell us everything, change everything, let Voldemort take over all of Britain? Would it even make a difference if she told us?"

"Of course it would! Madeline would still be alive!"

"You can't know that. There is no way to know what would happen. Maybe she would have died tomorrow, maybe something would have happened to force her to go anyway."

"But we would have had a _chance_ to stop it," Marcus argued desperately.

"Why are you here Marcus?" James asked calmly, arms around Lily.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here, with the Order?"

"To stop You -Know-Who, just like everyone else here."

"Just like Madeline," James reasoned.

Marcus turned red and opened his mouth for an angry retort, but James didn't give him time to start.

"We all knew the risks and we're all taking them every day. It's who we _are, _who we choose to be, all of us. I'm sorry about Madeline, but we can't know the consequences of changing things. That girl out there says that we win, maybe it's a long time off, but it's real and permanent. And none of us are going to risk the future of our children for ourselves."

"Easy for you to say. She knew you already. She's already spilled that you and your family and your little marauding pals make it through."

"Actually, she's very carefully chosen her words to not confirm that."

Silence followed his words, during which many eyes traveled to either Hermione or Lily's belly.

"I'm confused," Peter broke the quiet, dark mood that had settled on the room. "Are we saying Hermione knows the future?"

Remus blinked slowly; he had forgotten that not everyone knew of the details of Hermione's appearance.

"No, not really," he answered before the others. "She was only witness to a prophecy."

"Oh." Peter chewed his nail, looking out of the window at the lonely girl.

"What was the prophecy?" Someone else asked.

"That is between Miss Granger and Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall said, putting an end to the questions. "For now, I think it's best if everyone get some rest. Mr. Lupin, you will be returning to our guest?"

"Yes, ma'am," Remus responded, getting to his feet. Meeting James' eyes, he realized that his friend didn't believe that he'd make it through the war alive. And he was right, Hermione was always very cautious when speaking of the future of the Potter family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Clover Bay, as usual, for being a fantastic beta!**

**So...what'd you think? Wait, hang on, I can't actually hear you thinking, silly. You have to hit the review button and put it into words. Or music. I like music. :)**


	18. Confessions

**Recap Chap 17**

_"Madeline! I let her go; I let her die. What kind of horrible person does that make me?" she asked._

_"It's too late. I couldn't tell you until it was too late. You shouldn't have to feel like this; like you could have stopped it, but didn't," she said softly, tears slowing._

_"I-I'll be right back."_

_"It's okay if you don't want to, I'll understand."_

_Remus closed his eyes for a moment, then went to find James._

* * *

><p>"Hermione, love?" Remus sat beside her, trailing a hand through her curls. She blinked up at him, but didn't move. "Do you want to go inside?"<p>

"I just want to be alone for a while," she whispered.

"Oh," Remus mumbled. "I understand." He stood to leave, but Hermione grabbed his wrist.

"I didn't mean you. I don't want you to go." She tugged him back down beside her and slipped her arms around his neck. "Please don't leave me." He felt her tears soaking into his shirt.

"I won't, I promise." He held her close for a long time, rubbing small circles on her back, pressing kisses into her hair.

When her lips grazed up his neck, Remus' breath caught. She kissed her way up and down his throat, sucking lightly at his pulse point. He looked into her dark eyes before their mouths collided.

It was nothing like their previous encounters, which were filled with tenderness; it was pure passion directing them. He felt he couldn't get enough of her. And judging by the way she clung to him, neither could she.

Slowly, she moved closer and closer, until finally she climbed onto his lap, a leg on either side of his body. Without any thought, Remus guided her hips right where he wanted them, so that she settled heavily on his erection. When Hermione moaned and wiggled her hips, he instinctively thrust up against her.

Her hands slid all over his shoulders and back as their mouths pushed and pulled at each other. Already, Remus was starting to feel a little overwhelmed; Hermione seemed so desperate. He knew they should stop, but his body wasn't listening to its orders. Not until she slipped her hands inside of his shirt, did he react.

"No!" he gasped, leaning backwards to pull his upper body away from her. "No. I- we can't."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, trying to close the distance between them.

"Because…because it's too-too fast. And because you were upset. And I want us, this, to be special. I mean…I've never…I…have you?"

"Have I what?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"…Ever done this before?" he mumbled, gesturing vaguely between them.

"Oh!" she yelped. "No, of course not. I didn't mean to- I wasn't trying to rush. I guess I just lost my head for a minute is all. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not like I was complaining. I just don't want you to regret me."

"Remus, I could never regret you. You're so smart and sweet and wonderful and everything I ever wanted. I love you."

"You do?"

Hermione chuckled. "I would have told you earlier, but you ran away too fast."

Remus smiled. "I was terrified."

"Well, you shouldn't be, not with me."

He took in a giant breath. "Now that's settled, we should go finish this in my room."

"Sorry," she said with a laugh, "Moment's passed. But, maybe later, when I'm not in emotional distress."

"Anytime," he promised, kissing her jaw just below her ear and casually rearranging his shirt so that he was fully covered.

Hermione watched him with a frown, but chose not question it just yet. She'd had enough drama and upset for one night; she just wanted to sleep.

"About your room, though," she began. "Would you mind company? Sleeping only," she amended when his eyes went large. "I don't really want to be alone."

"You want to sleep with me?"

"If that's alright." She chewed her lip uncertainly.

"Of course! Let's go in," he said a tad too excitedly, but froze on the doorstep. "Er, you know Sirius is my roommate?"

"No, but that's fine."

"And he's likely to have a woman with him."

"Oh. Er…"

"We won't see anything. If they're…occupied, he'll have a barrier up. But he does tend to walk around nude when he wakes up."

"Ugg…I'll be careful not to look."

"That'll be hard; he'll make it really tempting."

Nervously, Hermione followed Remus to his room and was relieved to see the obviously exhausted Sirius and a random blonde snuggled under his covers. Remus grinned over his shoulder at her and shrugged. He hesitated beside his bed, feeling awkward and unsure of himself.

Slipping passed him, Hermione crawled onto his bed and curled up on her side. Swallowing thickly, Remus joined her, burrowing underneath the covers. She scooted back until she was molded to his body and started chuckling.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"You're still wearing shoes," she answered.

"Oh! Er…yeah. I-" He froze when her little feet started shoving at his shoes until they popped off. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She reached behind her, finding his arm and tugged it around her, hugging it to her chest.

Remus felt his face heat up as her soft breasts pressed against his arm. His other arm felt abnormally long and bulky as he tried to find a comfortable position for it. Unable to find one, he settled for shoving it underneath his pillow. Now, if only he could ignore the feel of her body pressed up against his, he might be able to get some sleep.

As for Hermione, she wiggled as close to his strong frame as she could manage. Closing her eyes, she drifted off in a matter of minutes and slept more soundly than she had in months, since the last time Remus held her.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review.**

**And send Clover Bay a review for one of her stories as a thank you for such wonderful beta work.**


	19. Hope in the Future

**Flash Forward…**

Remus wiped sweat from his brow as he rounded a bend in the trail. His side ached and his breath was coming in sharp pants. It had been months since he had needed to run his emotions away, since his grief had overwhelmed him.

Forced by his exhausted body, he slowed to a walk and braced his arms on his head. At first, his mind started going over all the things Tonks had said, but with that only came more anger, mostly because he knew she was right. Taking a deep breath, he thought instead of those first kisses he had shared with Hermione, of how timid and afraid he had been as she pressed her lips to his. Then, he thought of the many nights that followed, and all of the activities that had filled those nights.

-(**memory**)-

Tired from yet another long day's cleanup at Hogwarts, Remus apparated to the flat he shared with Sirius. Groaning in relief, he kicked his shoes off just inside of the door, peeling the socks off a moment later. His shirt was next, pulled up and over his head; he carried the dusty cloth to his bedroom and tossed it in the dirty hamper. His nimble fingers popped open the button on his trousers as he grabbed a clean pair of pajama bottoms. He turned, intent on a shower, and then he finally saw her.

Curled up on her side, asleep on his bed, lay Hermione. Her hair was fanned out over his pillow and she clutched the bedspread to her chest. Remus couldn't help but wonder what had brought the beautiful, young witch to his bedroom for the second time that month.

"Hermione?" he called softly, gently moving a stray curl off of her cheek. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She slowly blinked her eyes open at him. "Remus?"

"Hi."

"…Hi." She slowly sat up looking confused. "Wh-what time is it?"

"Late," he answered, glancing at his watch. "Nine o'clock. Did you need something?"

"No."

He waited for her to go on, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"Alright then. Were you looking for me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

Remus raised his eyebrows and gestured vaguely around his room.

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I'm still waking up."

"That's alright, take your time."

"I'm sorry, this is just so rude of me." She stood from the bed, slid her shoes on and grabbed her jacket.

"No, it's fine. But I really would like to know why you came. I promise not to think you rude."

"It's just everything," she said softly, keeping her back to him. "I was visiting my parents and they're still angry with me. So, I went back to the Burrow to be cheered up. But they were all leaving, going to visit Fred's grave. And this morning at Florish and Blotts, I saw some friends from school. And they were- They were so-" She broke off, crying.

Remus sighed and slid his arms around her. She spun in his hold and held him tightly around the waist, pressing her cheek to his scarred chest.

He ran a hand down her long hair, smiling a little when his finger was snagged.

"You know, it does get easier. Eventually. You just have to be patient." Remus rested his cheek on top of her frizzy hair.

He held her for a few minutes, stroking her hair, enjoying her scent, when she pulled her face away suddenly.

"Remus, you smell terrible," she said with a chuckle.

He snorted and released her, running a hand over his abused chest. "Yes, well, in my defense, I _was_ on my way to the shower before I saw you."

"Please, don't let me keep you." She grinned, fanning the air dramatically.

"So sorry to offend your delicate female senses." He grabbed his clean clothes and dodged around her to the door. "Are you going to be here when I get back?"

"If you don't mind."

"Course not." He trotted to the bathroom and washed as quickly and thoroughly as possible, ignoring the way his long-denied member ached for attention. He dressed quickly, but growled in frustration at the tent in his bottoms. "Stop it or she won't want to be near us," he scolded it. "Think, think, think. Quidditch, potions, occlumency, Minerva…" He paused and glanced down. "Much better, thank you."

Leaving the loo, he heard voices from the front room. Peaking in, he saw Hermione sitting on the couch beside a pretty red head. He immediately wished that he had thought to grab a shirt.

"Remus?" Hermione called. "Come and meet Sirius' date."

Crossing his arms self consciously, he slowly made his way into the room. The woman's eyes zipped over his body, widening as they went.

"Oh my," she whispered, eyes glued to his body.

"Er…Cynthia, this is Remus; Remus meet Cynthia. She's been seeing Sirius for two months."

"Ah, the mystery Ministry lady. Pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, yes, pleasure," Cynthia mumbled.

"Cynthia was just telling me that Sirius talks about you so much, she feels like she already knows you."

"Really?"

"Well, he did fail to mention all of the…uh…that." She gestured to Remus.

Hermione blinked at the woman and turned to where Remus stood, awkwardly trying to cover himself.

"They're called scars. We all have them; some are just more visible than others," Hermione scolded the woman. She slipped her arm through his. "Come on. Sirius said he'd be out in a minute anyways." Hermione tugged gently, leading Remus to his room. "You really mustn't let people like that get to you." She hugged him lightly around the middle.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" Remus whispered.

"Because you deserve it." She squeezed him then stepped back. "Now, is this any way to treat a guest? Entertain me."

"A wizard, a witch, and a squib walk into a pub-"

"No," she laughed. "Books, you must have something I haven't read."

"Help yourself." He indicated the modest shelf against the wall.

Remus watched as she skimmed through the titles. She paused, her eyes alighting as she pulled one from the shelf.

"When I was a child, I used to dream of visiting Narnia," she said, voice awed as her hand loving stroked the cover.

"So did I," Remus admitted with a grin. He grabbed his current read off of his nightstand and sat beside her on his bed, back against the wall.

"Do you ever feel guilty for laughing, for being happy?"

"I used to."

"How'd you get passed it?"

"I think about James and Lily and how much they loved life. And about how James would kick my sorry arse for giving up on the things he enjoyed most." He paused, watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Fred's the same. He wouldn't want people moping about; that's not honoring his memory. He would want us all to be happy, to smile and laugh, to do something over-the-top just because we can. That's how we remember someone we loved, that's how we keep them alive."

Hermione wiped a tear and laid her head on his shoulder. "Has anyone ever told you how wonderful you are?"

"Once, but it was a very long time ago."

"Well, she was right. You are."

-**(end memory)-**

Remus sighed. He had held her that night too. And in the morning, he had once again woke to her tracing his various scars with her fingertip. Kissing his cheek, she had thanked him and left.

It was that night that had made him hope for a future with her, despite what he told himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks as usual to the talented Clover Bay for the beta work!**

**And thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You guys rock!**


	20. Waking up

**A/N: Just in case it wasn't clear, all of chapter 19 took place in the future/present. Sorry if that confused anyone.**

**Back to the past…**

Hermione awoke feeling warm and safe, and completely oblivious to the other Order members who might be elsewhere in the house. Stretching, she felt Remus' body snug behind her, a certain piece of his anatomy pressing firmly against her bottom. Unable to resist, she wiggled back, even closer to him.

"Mmm," Remus moaned into her hair, arm tightening around her as he pushed forward with his hips.

Grinning, Hermione remembered waking up in a very similar position with a much older Remus once before.

_Hermione blinked her eyes, waking up. For a moment she was confused and couldn't remember where she was. Then the heavy arm wrapped around her squeezed, pulling her closer to an obviously masculine body._

_Remus snuggled closer, nuzzling her hair and mumbling something she couldn't make out. Curious, Hermione turned her head towards him so she could hear better. But he only ran his nose across her cheek and behind her ear. When his hand skimmed down her body and grasped her hip, she knew it was time to move before things got awkward._

_Giggling a little, she rolled over to face him, glad that he hadn't woken up. She knew she should probably just get up and leave, but she wanted to wait until he was awake._

_Plus, she liked watching him sleep; he looked so peaceful, a small smile on his lips. She couldn't help but wonder if he always slept like that, or if it was only when he held a female._

_Females…Cynthia. Just the woman's name made Hermione angry. Remus had been so casual and relaxed last night until that woman had stared at him. Hermione hadn't missed the way he had tried to cover himself or how he had kept his eyes down the whole time. She'd have to have words with Sirius about his girlfriend._

_His scarred chest caught her eye. Once before, she had traced those ragged lines while he slept. Again her fingers felt drawn to them. She started with the one on his throat and followed it down, across his chest, almost to his navel. Next, were three more, ranging from his chest to his side._

_She was sliding her finger down a particularly long one, ending low on his abdomen, when he moaned and pressed up into her touch. His eyes fluttered open and he grinned at her. She doubted whether he even really saw her before she kissed his cheek and left._

Eyes wide, Hermione now wondered how bizarre all of that must have been for Remus. Knowing what they shared in this time and place, she thought perhaps he had taken the opportunity to reminisce. Did he ever wish- No. She would stop that train of thought before it even got rolling. Remus had a girlfriend, a lover, Tonks. Jealousy rose up inside of her so bitter, that it made her want to cry.

Instead, she rolled over to look at him and cupped his face. Gently, she began kissing him, first his brow, then his temples, his nose, and cheeks. When her lips reached his, he was alert and kissing her back.

Their lips slid together slowly as Remus' arms pulled her closer. His hand moved hesitantly up her thigh, to cup her bottom. Hermione's leg crept up to rest on his hip, drawing a low moan from his mouth. The hand on her arse squeezed and pressed her closer. His tongue brushed hers as he leaned heavily into her. Enjoying his weight, she rolled to her back, allowing him to lay atop of her.

When Remus made the first tentative movement of his hips, Hermione gasped loudly, eyes flying open. Just as suddenly, she gave a startled yelp and shoved at her boyfriend's shoulders.

"You know," Sirius said, face inches from theirs, "we had an arrangement."

"Fuck!" Remus yelped, springing out of the bed and away from Hermione. "Pads, what-"

"If you're going to break the agreement the first time you bring a bird to our room, then so am I."

"What? No, that's- No. We weren't…she doesn't, I- No." Remus laughed, high-pitched and awkward.

"Alright, I believe you. But remember, Mooney, barriers are your friends."

"Right," he mumbled. "Sorry."

"Not to worry; you two put on a good show. Thoroughly enjoyed it, I did."

"Yes, I can see that, thank you." Remus glanced down and back at his friend's face.

Sirius looked down, passed his flat abdomen to his bare erection and shrugged. "How about a shower, lovebird?"

Giggling, the blonde climbed out of his bed with a sheet draped loosely around her. Pink-cheeked, Remus hovered awkwardly beside her. "Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled, gesturing vaguely in the direction Sirius had left.

"No, it's not your fault," Hermione dismissed. "But on the up hand, at least he was distracted enough that I was able to avoid looking at him."

Remus snorted. "There is that."

She was relieved that there was no weirdness between them, given what they were doing when Sirius interrupted them.

"So…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah." She nibbled on her lip.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, please!" While she wasn't truly that hungry, it was an escape form the awkwardness trying to creep in.

"Oi! Hermione," Sirius called from behind her.

"Yes?" She spun instinctively and her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the perfection of the wet body she was looking at. "Oh!" She ripped her eyes away and stared at the ceiling, missing his smirk.

"Never mind," he sang and returned to shower as Remus threw a pillow at him.

She turned back to Lupin and drew a deep breath. "Well that was uncomfortable."

Remus chuckled, not quite looking at her. "Sorry. Food?"

"Yes. Let's go before he comes out again."

They rushed from the room, laughing to keep the silence from overcoming them.

"Good morning," Lily chirped from the table, eyeing them curiously. "Sleep well?"

"Er…" Remus glanced at Hermione.

"Very well, thank you," Hermione responded casually. "And you? How's my dear friend treating you this morning?"

"Oh," Lily grumbled, hand on her stomach, before launching into a ten minute tirade about hip pains, morning sickness, and James stealing the covers.

"Nice change of topic," Remus whispered.

Hermione smiled at him, scooting her chair close to his side so that their legs pressed firmly together. Grinning, he bumped her shoulder with his. He spotted a stray hair, curled over her shoulder and reached out to slide it back with all of the others, taking a moment to first coil it around his finger. But when his fingers grazed her neck, he found he didn't want to move them at all.

"Morning," Sirius greeted.

Remus quickly retracted his hand and looked suspiciously at his friend.

"So Lily. Did Remus tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Padfoot," Remus growled.

"That James will be back early for your Healer's appointment." Remus sighed relief.

"Oh, no. But I did already know, thanks. Is there anything else I should know about?" Lily looked carefully at Hermione.

"I'll be coming, of course. But I don't think that's news either," Hermione said without hesitation.

"No. No it's not," Lily grumbled knowing she was missing something. No matter, James would tell her later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Clover Bay! Without her, you guys would be scratching your heads in confusion on this chapter. (:**

**Thanks to everyone for reading! Don't forget to review.**


	21. Attacked

Hermione knotted her hair up in a tight bun, preparing to leave for Lily's latest appointment. They were taking a slightly larger group than normal; since the loss of Madeline, everyone felt on edge.

Remus slid behind her, running a comforting hand down her back. Leaning down, he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. She tried to relax against him, but her body maintained its tension.

"Stay close, I don't have a good feeling about this," Hermione mumbled to Lily.

She closed her eyes when Remus squeezed her hip. If only she could pause time and save things the way they were. But no, she would miss Harry and Ron too much, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all the Weasley's in fact, and Remus and Sirius…the _other_ Remus and Sirius. She couldn't help but wonder what that Remus would say when she got back.

"Oi! Hermione!" James called from the doorway. "I said, 'Are you ready?'"

"What? Er…yes, sorry," she answered, shaking herself to focus her attention to her present circumstances.

"Then let's go." He gestured grandly at the open door.

"Ladies first." She waved him towards the door.

"Oh, ha-ha. Aren't you clever?" James rolled his eyes, but proceeded through the door, ushering his wife through first.

Remus shook his head and urged Hermione out. "Be careful or you'll make too tempting a target."

"Target for what?"

"A prank. Something devious and embarrassing."

"You wouldn't help, would you?"

She laughed at the innocent look he plastered on.

"Never!" he said. "However, if I _were_ involved, it might keep things from being too embarrassing."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just putting it out there," he defended.

"I'll trust you to use your best judgment," she relented, reaching their small group.

"Everyone ready? On three, two, one," James instructed, apparating at the same time as the others.

Hermione reappeared in the middle of their group beside Lily and Peter. She involuntarily cried out as a jinx shot towards her face. Ducking, she drug Lily down with her and surveyed the scene around them.

James, Peter, and Remus were battling a Death Eater apiece, while Sirius took on two.

"Get her out of here!" James shouted, stunning his opponent and immediately drawing one away from Sirius. Peter yelped and collapsed face-down next to her.

"Protego!" Hermione cried as a light came at her from the Death Eater who had knocked out Peter.

Before Hermione or Lily could retaliate, Remus had hit him square in the chest, propelling him into a nearby wall, where his head made contact with a sickening crack.

Lily shot a tripping jinx at her husband's opponent, knocking him to the ground. James quickly took advantage and stunned him at virtually the same time Remus paralyzed his opposition. Sirius bound the last conscious Death Eater with ropes conjured from his wand.

"Lily!" James cried, lunging towards her. "Are you alright? Did you get hit?"

"No. No, I'm fine." She smoothed his hair down and hugged him. "We're safe."

"This is getting too risky. How did he know this time?" James asked of no one in particular.

"It wasn't Carrow; he wasn't with them," Hermione corrected his assumption. "Besides, they weren't aiming for Lily."

"The traitor must have tipped them off," Sirius commented as he revived Peter.

"That would be my guess as well," Remus agreed. "You lot go ahead to the appointment, I'll escort these ones to Azkaban. Hermione, be careful."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

The rest of the trip was uneventful, aside from Sirius' attempts to entertain her as they waited. He kept transfiguring his and Peter's appearances, forcefully reminding her of Tonks, who wasn't honestly someone she wanted to think about. She wondered if Tonks knew about Remus and hers past together; perhaps that was why she had grown rather cold to Hermione in the last few months before she had traveled back.

"There you are!" Remus called, rushing forward to hug her tightly after arriving back at Headquarters. "It's been so long, I was beginning to worry. What took so long?"

"James and his thousands of questions," Lily answered.

"Oi! They were important," he defended.

"Some of them," she conceded, heading straight for the food on the counter. "Mmm…I'm so hungry," she moaned around a mouthful.

"I got something for you to put in your mouth," James whispered in her ear, making her face turn beet red.

Hermione nearly choked on the grape she had just popped into her mouth as she tried to pretend she hadn't overheard.

"You alright, Love?" Remus asked rubbing a large circle on her back.

She cleared her throat. "Fine."

Remus leaned close to her ear, his lips brushing softly against the shell when he spoke. "If he knows you heard, it will only encourage him."

She swallowed thickly, only managing a nod of acknowledgement.

"Are you coming?" he asked half way to the table, confused why she was still standing there, gripping the counter's edge.

"What? Yes, coming," she yelped.

"Or very close to it." Sirius laughed at his own joke, James joining him.

"Get bent," she muttered, sitting by her boyfriend.

"Touchy," Sirius whispered, sitting on her other side.

"_Lack_ of touchy?" James quipped, glancing at Remus.

"Shove off," she grumbled, trying to ignore them and simultaneously hoping that Remus did and did not catch what they were talking about.

"Mmm…sensitive." Sirius subtly leered at her.

"Look at her like that again, Padfoot, and you'll be eating my fist."

James laughed loudly.

"What's the matter, Mooney? Is it that time of the month already? Are you feeling a little PMS-OBD?"

Hermione's brow furrowed, trying to work out the acronym.

"Pre-Moon, Son-of-a-Bitch Disease," Lily provided, rolling her eyes.

"Ah," said Hermione.

Remus frowned at them all. "Not for another week, thank you. I know what you were insinuating and you will not be _assisting _her with that."

"Sounds like Mooney's the sensitive one," James said. "Maybe he's not getting enough touchy either."

Remus scoffed even though his cheeks were a light pink. "What? Do you want to help me out, Prongs?"

"Ha! Sorry, but you're not my type."

"Good. Now, can we forget this nonsense and eat?"

"Got my vote," Lily mumbled around a mouth full of food.

"Well, that's a surprise," Sirius said sarcastically.

Lily turned narrowed eyes on him, glaring with large chipmunk cheeks.

"Er…excuse me," said Sirius. "I should owl Dumbledore."

"At least he knows what's good for him," James sighed, receiving a grunt and nod from his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Clover Bay for beta'ing! **

**Ugh! This one was a pain the bum that fought me every step of the way. Glad it's over with. **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Hey! Lady! I said review, that means you too. *watches closely with narrowed eyes***


	22. Passion's Edge

"_Remus?" Hermione called, searching the house but to no avail. "Remus?"_

"_He's not here," Sirius answered, appearing behind her._

"_Where is he?"_

_"Mending his heart, of course."_

"_Yes, but where?"_

"_Bedroom." He gestured to the closed door that hadn't been there before. _

_She frowned at him but made her way to the door, turning the knob slowly, afraid of what she'd find._

"_Remus?" she called softly._

_She heard a moan and worried that he was hurt, looked inside. Older Remus was in his pajamas, snogging Tonks while she sat topless on his lap._

"_Remus! How could you?" Hermione sobbed._

"_It's been almost twenty years, Hermione," Remus chided. "Did you honestly expect me to wait for you? Don't be so sad, we can still be friends."_

* * *

><p>Hermione gasped, waking up in the dark room alone. She squeezed her lids shut, fighting back the tears that were stinging her eyes.<p>

"Stupid dream," she scolded herself.

She stared into the darkness for a while, trying to get back to sleep, but never accomplishing it. Finally, she got out of bed and picked up her book. Taking a deep breath, she put it down and made her way up the hallway to the room Remus and Sirius shared.

She bit her lip and slipped inside. Sirius' bed was empty, but Remus lay sprawled across his, sheets kicked off of the bottom. She smiled, enjoying seeing him like that. Slowly, she crept up to him and brushed a few hairs off of his forehead.

It had only been two nights since his transformation, she knew she ought to let him sleep uninterrupted. However, she couldn't resist leaning down and pressing a kiss to his brow.

"Mmm," he hummed, turning his face slightly towards her.

She grinned and kissed his cheek, then chin, and eyes.

"H'mione," he mumbled, reaching for her.

Remus pulled her down across his chest, kissing her firmly on the lips. She gave herself over to his mouth and the hands pressing on her back. He moved to her throat, sucking and nibbling, causing Hermione to toss back her head.

"Smell so good," he rumbled, gripping her braid and gently tugging.

Hermione moaned loudly and nipped his neck softly, making him grunt and pull back.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "I thought you'd like it."

"I did," he whispered, looking around the room. "Where's Pads?"

"No idea." She was a little disappointed at the turn of focus.

"Barriers are our friends, remember?" He chuckled and threw up a quick but proper barrier surrounding his bed.

"Oh!" She laughed, feeling much better. "So the bite?"

"Felt good, really good," he admitted.

Grinning, she moved down to kiss his neck, and his breath caught. She sucked gently and then bit down, Remus grunted loudly, grabbing the back of her head. She continued to move up and down his throat while he urged the rest of her body onto the bed with them.

Both of her knees on the bed, she was left with the decision of where to rest. Should she lie down beside him or straddle his hips. Leaving the decision to her, his hands moved up to her braid and began unwinding it.

His tongue slid smoothly along hers as he buried both hands deep into her loose curls; he loved her hair. Following her body's desire, she slipped one knee to the other side of his body. Carefully, she lowered her hips, resting heavily atop his erection, the thin cotton of their pajamas not restricting much sensation.

His hand fisted in her hair when she moved against him, both of them moaning at the feeling. Knowing he wouldn't do it himself, Hermione unbuttoned her own night shirt and sat up to slip it off.

"Holy shit," Remus gasped, looking at her sitting above him in a small pink bra. He raised his hands towards her, but unsure of himself, he fisted them and brought them back down.

"You can touch me, Remus," she whispered, face pink as she watched him. "You can always touch me."

His breath shuddered as he reached for her again, hands pausing in mid-air. Taking a calming breath, she cupped his hands and guided them to her breasts. He swallowed roughly, but remained otherwise frozen.

Smiling despite her embarrassment, Hermione leaned forward into his hands. For a moment, he held his arms stiff, holding her weight, before he slowly bent them, lowering her down to his body. She pressed her lips softly to his a few times before he began to relax and kiss her back. When their tongues glided together, Remus tenderly squeezed her breasts and groaned in the back of his throat.

It wasn't long until he leg go and rolled them over so that he lay on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. His tentative hands grazed over her sides. Soon, his lips left hers to trail down her neck to her collar bone. One hand moved back up to palm her breast while his mouth moved to the cleavage showing above her bra on the other side.

Whimpering softly, she reached for the edge of his shirt, eager to feel his skin against hers. However, to her surprise, as soon as she tugged on it, Remus jerked away from her. Panting, he hovered on the edge of the bed, wide-eyed and red in the face.

"Remus, what-?" she began, startled by his reaction.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he mumbled before she could finish. He defensively crossed his arms over his chest.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"You…my shirt. I can't- You don't- I'm not…" he sighed heavily, looking away.

Hermione tilted her head, studying the self conscious way he held himself.

"You can, I do, and yes you are," she said gently. "I told you before, Remus. You don't have to be afraid with me, not ever."

He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "I know, but…" he whispered, not looking at her.

"I love you." She kissed him softly, running a hand down his cheek, neck, and chest, ending at the bottom of his t-shirt. Slowly, she pulled it up, lifting it up and over his head, dropping it to the floor beside hers. Keeping eye contact with him, she purposefully ran her hands up his scarred chest and leaned in to kiss him again. "I love the way you look; I love everything about you."

Quicker than she thought possible, Remus swept her into a crushing hug. She stroked her hands up and down his torn back while he held her for countless minutes.

"Can we just stay like this?" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Anything you want," she promised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to the fantabulous beta reader, Clover Bay!**

**Thank you all for reading, don't forget to review! **


	23. Outside Looking In

_Outside Looking In_

"Don't be a prat," James said, laughing.

"You're one to talk," Sirius countered. He caught sight of Hermione and smiled. "Ah, there you are."

"Here I am," she agreed, a tad reluctantly. "Have you seen Remus?"

"Course we have; he was just here. Now, would you kindly solve our little debate?"

"Er…I can try."

"Fantastic!" Sirius rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. "So, have you shagged Mooney yet? James says yes, but I think not."

"…" She felt her face heating up.

"Leave her alone," James blurted when she failed to break the silence. "Besides, I just changed my vote to no, also."

"What? You can't argue for one way and then flip sides in the blink of an eye," Sirius challenged.

"Yes, I can. It's not as if we made a bet; winner doesn't get anything."

"Pride!"

"I think you both have more than enough pride to be getting on with," Hermione interrupted.

"Hardly," Sirius countered. "So? Have you?"

"What did Remus say?"

"That it was none of our business," Sirius answered.

"But first, he said no," James added.

"And you think he was lying?"

"Not anymore," he defended. "Come on; let's look at it from my point of view. You two have been all heat and intensity for a while now. Plus, he's all gentlemanly; he'd never tell us that you had, or imply it either, for that matter."

She tilted her head, thinking about that. "No, we haven't. And I don't actually mind if he tells you when we do." She shrugged. "Now where did he go?"

"No idea," James answered first. "Haven't seen him."

She rolled her eyes.

"How do you feel about pranks?" Sirius asked casually.

Hermione narrowed her gaze on the dark man. "I fully believe in revenge."

Smirking a little to herself, she continued her search of the house for Remus.

"She said 'when' not 'if'," Sirius noted.

"Caught that." James grinned.

"What do you suppose is holding them up?" Sirius wondered aloud.

They looked at each other, smiling, "Remus."

Laughing, they too began looking for the werewolf.

"You know, that revenge comment was pretty irresistible," James mentioned.

"Don't I know it," Sirius agreed. "Think Mooney will let us?"

"Let us or stop us?"

Sirius shrugged, "What's the difference?"

"Dunno. He's awfully protective of her."

"You don't have to tell me! You weren't the one on the wrong side of that ear flick."

"Ha! Or the glares," James added. "And he wasn't even with her yet then."

"A werewolf in love is a dangerous thing," Sirius agreed, unconsciously rubbing his ear. "Speaking of…" He gestured to the patio outside.

Hermione had found Remus and wound herself around him.

"You know, it's going to be bad when she leaves," James said softly.

Sirius grunted acknowledgement, looking in on his friend's utter happiness.

"So…how about that prank?" Sirius said several moments later.

James grinned. "You're on. Let's find Wormy."

* * *

><p>Lily groaned, stretching her sore back. Just where was that husband of hers? Up to no good with Sirius, most likely. She sighed, making herself a glass of milk. It was nice to see them running around, having fun.<p>

"Lily, have you seen Hermione?" Remus asked, entering the room.

"Last I saw her, she was looking for you, maybe five minutes." She rubbed her belly where the baby kicked.

Remus smiled, watching her hand. "Is he being rowdy?"

"Always." She soothed her belly, rubbing gentle circles and rocking slightly back and forth. Noticing the way he watched, she smiled. "Do you want to…" She held out her hand.

"What?" His brow furrowed, then his eyes opened wide. "Oh! No. No, I…shouldn't."

"Awe, Remus. You're not going to hurt him."

"But it's your…"

"Or me." She chuckled, grabbing his hand gently and pressing it to her rounded tummy. A moment later, Harry obligingly hit it.

"Whoa!" He jerked his hand away, then turned red when Lily laughed at him.

"Don't worry; Sirius almost fell off of the stool when he felt it."

Remus grinned. "He did?"

"Yep. Ask Peter if you don't believe me. The look on his face…" She sighed. "I just wish I'd had a camera."

"Me too," Remus agreed. "I'm going to keep looking. You know, this house isn't that big until you're trying to find someone."

"I've noticed that," Hermione chirped from the doorway. She smiled and greeted him with a soft kiss. "Take a walk with me?"

"Sure." He held her hand and led her outside. "We need to chat about your friends." She chuckled, waving to Lily as they left.

Lily sighed, patting her belly. "We're going to have a mess on our hands when that girl goes home," she told the baby. "Not sure if sooner or later is better. I know I'll feel a little better when I don't have to see her everyday and worry about the things she's said."

* * *

><p>Peter sat near the bushes in the small yard behind Headquarters. He watched silently as the pretty witch climbed onto Mooney's lap and kissed him, pressing her body against him. Remus' hand slid down her back to cup her bottom and pull her closer. Peter's own hand drifted down to his pants and slipped inside.<p>

He wasn't jealous, not really. But, Remus had been the one person he had depended on to be as miserable and alone as he was. In fact, because of the girl, he may have to try and deflect Dumbledore's suspicions over to Sirius instead; who would believe someone so happy would play traitor?

Peter's hand sped up as the girl's lips traveled over Remus' neck and his fingers strained, pressing her close, and caressing her lower back underneath her shirt.

"Wormtail?" Prongs called from the woods nearby.

"Oi! Peter! Where you at?" Padfoot hollered.

Gulping, he refastened his trousers and headed them off before they could catch him spying. Wouldn't do to draw their attention just now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone for reading, don't forget to review. And super thanks to Clover Bay for beta reading! She's amazing, go read her stuff!**


	24. The Prank

Hermione awoke to the now familiar warmth of Remus behind her. She snuggled closer, enjoying the way his arm tightened around her and his nose nuzzled in her hair. His hand slid down her side and back up, reaching around to cup her breast.

"What the hell?" Remus yelped, leaping from the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, feeling a little panicked. She felt alright; she looked down to determine what had startled Remus and froze.

"You're a man!" he shouted, pointing at her flat chest.

"No I'm not! What's- George! Fred! I'm going to murder them! I'll-" she choked on the rest of her sentence, remembering that Fred was already dead. Her eyes welled up with tears and she covered her face with large, trembling masculine hands.

"Hermione?" Remus said softly, sitting beside her. "I'm sorry I yelled. I just- I wasn't really awake yet and I didn't know that you were _you_. Please don't cry, love. It was just a prank, I'll make them fix it. Then I'll make them regret it."

"It's not- it's not that, this body. It's-" She sobbed; for one heartbreakingly wonderful moment, she had thought Fred was alive.

"Padfoot! Prongs! Wormtail!" Remus screamed at the door. "Get in here now!"

Sirius came in first with a smile. "What's wrong, Mooney?"

"Look what you did! Fix her!" he demanded, glaring as the other two stumbled in.

"Why's she crying?" James asked, a little concerned.

"You tell me. Fix her!"

"Relax Mooney. It'll wear off in an hour," Sirius responded.

"An hour?" He sighed defeated. "Come on sweetheart, calm down." He patted her back a little awkwardly.

"Th-they didn't monitor my hormones during the transformation. T-too much estrogen, trying to correct the changes," she sobbed. "Bloody amateurs." She folded over, laying her head on Remus's thigh.

"Amateurs!" Sirius exclaimed, outraged.

"You gave me the body of a man, but the hormones of an expectant mother." She began crying again.

"What now?" James asked softly, looking hesitant.

"I'll probably never get to be a mother," she wailed, clutching Remus's thigh. "Everyone else is pairing off and thinking about marriage and I'm still all alone. Now I have you, but when I get back, he won't be interested in me. I'll grow old and fat and be everyone's Aunt Hermione, but no one's mum."

James silently grabbed Peter by the back of his shirt and Sirius's elbow, carefully dragging them both out of the room as her wailing continued. He shut the door softly, hoping Remus was too distracted to notice their escape.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried that spell without talking it through with Mooney first," Sirius suggested.

"I feel bad now," James agreed. "She was a mess. I thought it would be funny, not sad."

Peter shrugged. "Too late now; we can't undo it."

"No, but we can make up for it," James corrected.

"How?" Sirius groaned his acceptance.

"We can start with breakfast," James said with confidence. "That always makes Lily feel better."

"Breakfast it is," Sirius agreed grudgingly.

Peter sighed but followed along behind his friends.

"Hermione, love," Remus began, but froze when she sat up with a grin, tears still glittering on her cheeks. "Hermione?"

"And so begins the revenge." She wiped her rough cheeks, curiously feeling the light stubble on them.

"Wait. What?" He shook his head in confusion at her abrupt change in mood. "Was that…? Were you just pretending?"

"Not at first. But then James looked so worried…" She shrugged.

"Masterful."

"And don't you forget it." She smiled. She kissed his cheek softly, frowning when he flinched away.

"Sorry, love. It's just…you're…" He gestured at her body. "I adore you, but could we not kiss until you're a woman again? It's weird."

She sighed but shrugged; she could sympathize. Curious, she strode into the bathroom to find a mirror. It was strange seeing her eyes on the altered male face. She ran a hand through her super short springy curls.

"Was straight hair too much to ask for?" she muttered. A sudden thought occurred to her and she glanced around to see if Remus had followed her into the loo.

Finding herself completely alone, she ran a hand across the flat planes of her chest and belly, giggling at the pink bra she still wore. When her hand reached her pajama bottoms, she hesitated. Biting her lip, she quickly pulled on the elastic and looked down. Her eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Hermione?" a voice asked from behind her.

She released the stretchy material, scrunching her nose a little at the sharp snap against her skin and spun around to face her smirking boyfriend. "Huh? What?"

"What were you doing?" His eyes glanced meaningfully down then back up to her face.

"N-nothing," she stammered, cheeks reddening.

He hummed at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she hissed, making sure the door was shut tight. "It's my body…technically."

"Mhmm."

"It is." Her voice came out as a squeak. "I was just curious."

"Really?" He glanced down at himself and back to her. "Interesting."

"Oh please. If you were suddenly transformed into a woman, you'd look too."

He chuckled. "I know. That was payback for all the tears."

"Hmph." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I need a shirt."

"Come on; borrow one of mine." He hesitated, then grabbed her hand awkwardly and led her back to his bedroom.

A few minutes later, they were sitting down to eat with Lily while James, Sirius, and Peter served them.

"I don't know what got into you boys this morning," Lily said, "but I like it."

Hermione threw Remus a smirk before sniffling as James filled her a glass of juice.

"Er…so, Hermione, did you sleep well?" Lily asked, eyeing her carefully.

"I did. But when I woke up…" She allowed her voice to tremble.

"Would you like bacon?" Sirius interrupted, intent on distracting the girl before she began to cry again. "Or toast? Crumpets? Anything?"

"Anything?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeeeees."

"Well…I've always enjoyed crepes."

"Crepes?" James asked uncertainly.

"Is that too much of a bother?" Her vision began to blur as her eyes filled with tears.

"No, of course not!" James half yelled in effort to please. He didn't want Hermione's overflow of hormones to set of Lily's as well. "We'll go get them for you."

"We will?" Peter grumbled.

"You know, I haven't had any in a very long time," Lily mentioned casually.

"Two crepes it is," Sirius said and began shoving the others from the room.

They sat in silence until Hermione was certain they'd left.

"Ugh, I'm famished," Hermione mumbled, getting up to make a plate from the food they had already prepared.

"Not waiting on those crepes?" Lily joined her.

"Nah, I've never really been fond of those things. I'm more of a bacon and eggs girl; even when I'm a guy."

"You're evil," Remus said in obvious approval.

They were just finishing when the three boys arrived back, looking less than pleased.

"Do you know how hard these were to find?" Sirius complained, offering a plate to Hermione.

She scooted it around a little bit. "It's cold."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort but James slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Would you like me to use a warming charm?" he asked politely.

"No; it won't taste the same. Just forget it; it'll only make me fatter anyhow." She barely paused before raising her voice dramatically. "Oh my god! You do think I'm fat, don't you?"

Covering her face with her hands, she charged out the back door and out of sight.

"Hermione, no!"

"Wait!"

"We don't think you're fat!"

James sighed. "Sorry Remus."

"At least, it'll wear off in another fifteen minutes," Sirius added.

"Hopefully," Peter agreed. "What?" He raised his hands in defense when everyone stared at him.

"Remus?" James began.

"Yeah, I'm on it." He followed his girlfriend outside and grinned when he found her laid back watching the clouds.

"Too much?" Hermione asked softly.

"Nope, they feel awful."

"Good."

"Are you going to tell them you faked it all?"

"Hmm…maybe. Sirius might force me to gloat."

"That's a definite possibility."

"How long until it's supposed to wear off?"

"Ten minutes. Why? Planning to rush back to the bathroom for privacy?"

"No!" she laughed, shoving his shoulder, knocking him sideways. "Oops, sorry. I kind of like these muscles," she added while flexing.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, picking himself up, "they're fantastic."

"I know! Wanna feel?" She smiled, leaning towards him, offering her bicep for his inspection.

"No."

"Oh come on, just touch it." She bounced her muscle close to his face.

"No thank you." He pushed her arm away gently.

"Ha! Well you just did."

"Hmph." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Oh. Don't be grumpy." She smiled, leaning heavily on his arms and batted her eyelashes dramatically.

He grinned and shook his head. "Knock it off; that's creepy."

She chuckled then grimaced as her body shifted when the spell wore off. She sighed in relief, seeing her own small hands braced on her boyfriend's forearms. Momentarily, she was thrown off-balanced when Remus snaked his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Much better." He kissed her loudly on the lips. "So is the revenge over?"

"Hmm…not quite; do you think I could get a foot rub out of them?"

"Maybe James. Although, Sirius might volunteer now that you look like you again. I doubt Peter would though."

She sighed. "Maybe I'll skip it, no fun if Sirius enjoys it and I think James has been punished enough."

"What about Peter?"

"I don't particularly _want _a massage from him."

Remus frowned, watching her enter the house. He felt suddenly suspicious of the reasoning behind her feelings towards Wormtail. Shaking off the sudden heaviness, he followed her inside, admiring the way she looking wearing his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to the beautiful, the talented, the amazingly brilliant CloverBay! Now, go read her stuff. :)**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**


	25. At Last!

"Remus?" Hermione whispered into the dark.

"Yes?" he asked softly, pressing his lips just below her ear.

"I- It's been five months…since I got here."

"Wow! Five? Already?" His arm tightened around her. "How long did you say you were staying?"

She sighed and kissed his palm. "Around six."

He nuzzled her neck softly. "One month left," he choked.

"I can't believe how quickly it's gone." She was close to tears. "I feel like I've barely had any time with you at all; I'm not ready to go back yet."

"I wish you could stay."

"Me too." She wiped at the tear on her cheek.

"Do you think- Never mind," he grumbled, squeezing her tightly. "I love you," he mumbled against her neck.

"I love you, too." She rolled over to face him, kissing his lips lightly.

He pushed her hair back from her face, looking very seriously into her dark eyes. "Alright, you win."

"I do?" She grinned, with no idea what he was talking about.

"Yep. Let's get naked."

Hermione laughed, grabbing his hands as he reached with exaggeration for the waistband of her shorts.

He smiled, kissing her noisily on the cheek. "No?" he asked, looking at their hands and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes," she responded, releasing his hands and running her slowly up his chest.

"Yes?" he yelped, clasping her hands to freeze their movement.

"Only if you want to," she whispered, kissing him softly.

"…If I…" He swallowed thickly. "Do you?"

"Yes," she whispered, blushing. "Do you?"

His throat tightened, unable to speak, but he nodded his head.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

When Remus hesitated, Hermione took a deep breath and pressed her lips lightly to his jaw. Slowly, she trailed her mouth over to nibble his ear and then down his neck, loving the way he was squeezing her hips tightly, she straddled his lap.

"Remus," she whispered against his throat.

"Yes?" he gasped.

"Take my shirt off."

"Oh hell," he groaned, dragging it quickly up and over her head, then tossing it half-way across the room.

She chuckled softly when her bra followed seconds later. Hermione knew her cheeks were red, but she doubted that she was as bright as Remus when he stopped and stared owlishly at her breasts.

Quickly, before he had any time for modest second thoughts, she pulled his shirt off and dropped it over the edge of the bed. She barely had a moment to look at him, when his arms circled her, pressing their chests together.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his face buried in her messy hair.

"I am." She kept her answer simple to demonstrate her confidence. "Are you nervous?"

"No!" He sighed. "Yes, alright, maybe."

"You don't have to be. This doesn't change how I feel about you; it doesn't change anything."

"I know. I just…I want you to enjoy it."

Hermione kissed him, tilting her head a little to deepen it. As she slid her tongue lightly across his, she tightened her grip around his shoulders and swiveled her hips. Remus moaned into her mouth, hands gliding up and down her bare back. After a minute, she pulled back, breathing hard and barely able to sit still.

"I enjoy everything you do to me," she whispered huskily.

Nodding, Remus reached over into his desk and came out with a small vial of neon orange liquid. He drank it quickly and shook his head at Hermione's questioning look. When he kissed her again, he tasted of pineapples and peppers; it was a strange combination. But, when his hand buried deep into her curls, she forgot to wonder about its purpose. Slowly, she slid her hands down his chest and into the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Remus flinched slightly, but adjusted so that she could remove them.

He lifted her chin gently when she tried to glance down, his eyes begging her not to look. Curious, but not wanting to embarrass him, she settled for another kiss while reaching lower with one hand. She ran a finger down his length, wondering at the contrasting feel of him.

Remus jumped so violently at her touch that he nearly unseated her.

"Sorry," he chuckled, pulling her back up.

Smiling, she said nothing, but was pleased at the result of such a simple touch and started thinking about what other reactions she could pull from him.

That train of thought was lost, however when he began tugging at her bottoms. She helped wiggle them off, gulping at the new sensations when she sat again on his lap. His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed in concentration or restraint, she wasn't sure.

Unable to further restrain herself, she shifted her hips, causing them both to gasp and clutch at each other as she continued to repeat the action. It didn't take long until Hermione called out, fingernails biting into her boyfriend's shoulders.

As she tried to catch her breath, she allowed Remus to lay her back on the bed. Focusing on his kind eyes, she barely registered the small snap of pain deep inside of her. As Remus moved above her, her eyes fluttered shut, her whole being concentrated on the sensations he was providing her with. Several minutes later, her body began to tremble of its own accord and a liquid explosion burst through her body, centered at her lower abdomen. She was vaguely aware of Remus gasping and mumbling above her.

She lay curled around him for some time barely conscious. Her limbs felt heavy and slow, her eyes refused to remain open. But, she struggled against sleep, she concentrated on the feel of Remus' slick skin beneath her cheek and hand, the slow rise and fall of his chest, the comforting way his hands lightly caressed her shoulder.

"Stay with me?" he begged softly.

"…I can't." Her heart broke knowing she had to return to her own time and a Remus who no longer loved her. She let the tears fall from her face to his chest, no strength left to wipe them away.

* * *

><p><strong>Missing Scene Chapter 24 ½ "The Orange Explanation"<strong>

"James," Remus began awkwardly, "could I have a word?"

"Sure Mooney, what's going on?"

"Er…alone?"

James looked up from his wife's lap at the seriousness on his friend's face. "My room." He led the way and closed the door tight behind them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ exactly."

"Alright…so what's not quite right?"

"I'm fine, it's not like that."

James sighed, a little annoyed at Remus' avoidance.

"Okay Remus. How should I phrase this question so that you'll actually answer it?"

The werewolf's shoulders drooped a little further. "What's bothering me?" he suggested.

"Fine. What's bothering you?"

"It's not really that I'm bothered-"

"Spit it out!" James blurted, throwing up his hands.

"I think Hermione wants to have sex with me," he said quickly with a small grimace.

"And that's a problem?"

"No! No, I want it too. But…"

"But what?" James prompted.

"But, you know I've never… I'm not sure if I can…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Satisfy her?" he suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just…" He shrugged, relieved he had decided to not include Padfoot, the topic was tough enough with just James.

"Hey don't worry about it. You know Lily was my first."

"And only."

"Naturally. I talked to Sirius before the wedding and he gave me this funky little orange potion. It's great stuff; it keeps you from…_going_ too early. And it's a contraceptive too, which is handy."

"Well, do you have any?"

"It takes a week to boil."

Remus' shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Good thing we already started it for you."

"What?"

"Yep, it'll be ready tomorrow night. And it keeps for three months, so no rush to use it."

"Thanks James."

Prongs shrugged. "That's what friends are for."

They left for the sitting room.

"You know, you can't avoid Sirius about this. He'll give advice, some good, some great, and he'll want details in return.

"Then he can bugger off."

"That's my boy." James clasped him on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Clover Bay for beta reading! Hope you guys like this. **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**


	26. Memories

**A/N: I believe we'll soon be coming to an end to this fic. Don't know how many chapter are left, it just won't be a lot, maybe 3. Thanks as always to my fantastic and super speedy beta Clover Bay!**

**Flash Forward**

Remus stopped running, his breath coming hard; it had been too long since he had gone for a real run. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed it. Of course, his knees didn't used to ache when he was younger and he could go so much further. Maybe he should make it a regular habit again.

Wiping the sweat and emotion from his face, Remus braced his wrists on his head and walked slowly back to the group; he didn't want to miss Hermione's return. He let his mind wander once again as his feet followed the familiar path.

He sat on the couch, flipping through a random book he had grabbed on his way into the library. Staying at Grimmauld Place was enough to wreak havoc on anyone's mind, but add to that Hermione was now living there too, and Remus had barely any concentration left to speak of.

* * *

><p>As if summoned by his thoughts, Hermione stormed into the room, stopping, arms crossed, directing in front of him. Looking up, he nearly flinched at the anger boiling off of her.<p>

"Can I help you with something?" he asked politely, needlessly marking his page.

"Is Ron in here?" she bit out.

"Why on earth would Ron be in the library?" He smiled, relieved when she sagged down next to him.

"Good point." The fury was gone from her in an instant. "Are you enjoying that book? I thought it was a bit prejudice, myself, the way the author describes centaurs."

"Hmm…I would have to agree, but it does contain some useful information; you just need to be able to recognize the difference."

"True. But I much prefer the _Monster Book of Monsters_, actually. Despite the title and barbaric cover, it's highly accurate. Good graphics too."

Remus chuckled. "I wouldn't have thought that you'd be interested in graphics."

She laughed. "I do enjoy artistry, but when in a textbook, it makes things easier to explain to Ron and Harry. Quicker too."

"I'll have to remember that."

They lapsed into an easy silence.

"Can I ask your opinion?" She shifted nervously.

"Of course." He closed his book again and angled himself on the couch to better see her face.

"Do you think I'm being silly to carry on writing Viktor?"

"…Krum?" He stalled for time to think.

"Yes. You see, I went to the Yule Ball with him and we…spent time together too, quite a few times before he went home."

"Why would that be silly?"

"Ron thinks I'm acting like some twittering fan girl. But I don't care about his Quidditch or fame or any of that nonsense. He's just really very nice. And I don't think he has many true friends."

"Then I think you have your answer," he said honestly, despite the twinge of jealousy in his gut.

Hermione smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Professor Lupin." She gave him a quick hug before whisking away out of the room.

If only she hadn't called him professor, he could have been quite happy in that moment.

* * *

><p>He reached Hogwarts, terrified of what he'd find. He had already taken Moody to Saint Mungo's before he knew that Harry and Neville hadn't been alone in the Ministry.<p>

"Remus!" Arthur called down the hallway, ignoring the dirty looks from Madam Pompfrey.

"How are they? What happened? Is everyone alright? Are they alive?"

"Calm down, old chap. Everyone's alive, they'll all heal. There'll be some scars naturally, but-"

"Dammit Arthur! Be more specific. Let me see them!"

"Not until you've calmed down or Poppy will have my head. Sirius is unconscious, Dumbledore was-"

"Able to pull him from the veil, yes I know. I was there. But no one told me the others went with Harry, Hermione-"

"Sorry, sorry. Hermione's not awake yet, but Poppy sorted her out. Nasty little homemade curse, but she'll be just fine. Ron's arms are scarred; he was attacked by some sort of rainbow brain, from what I'm told. Ginny's ankle's mending, as is Luna Lovegood's concussion and Neville's busted nose. Harry, you already know is fine. Well, as far as physical injuries go anyways. All in all, it's a miracle no one was killed."

Remus sagged against the wall. What had they all been thinking? "Can I go in now?"

"Of course, of course." Arthur wrapped an arm around his shoulders and steered him first to Harry. A few short words later and they were on to Sirius.

"Look at him," Remus muttered; his friend looked like hell. "You're certain…"

"I know, Molly and I thought the same. But Dumbledore's not concerned. And I think that's just about the best prognosis you could hope for."

Remus nodded, but took hold of his oldest friend's cool hand.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Other side of the curtain, here." He pulled it back to reveal the bruised girl. "She wants to keep these two close for observation. Although, Dumbledore insists they'll both make full recoveries."

"She looks so small," he whispered, pushing a curl off of her forehead.

"I know. Molly went spare when she saw her, all of them. Too young for such dangerous things. She's still smothering Ron and Ginny."

"Can't spell smothering without mother." They each attempted to grin, but fell short.

"I think I'll be staying. At least until they wake up."

"I'll let Poppy know you're security. Speaking of, Tonks is here."

Remus shrugged and Arthur wandered back to his family. Alone, he slipped his hand around Hermione's and kissed it very softly. Her eyes fluttered open for just a moment and she sighed softly.

"Hello love," he whispered, releasing her hand. Quietly, he pulled a chair between the two beds and relaxed into his seat. It would be a long night, but he would be there when both of them woke up.

**Return to the Past**

"No," Hermione said flatly.

"Oh, come on," Sirius pushed.

"No."

"Why not?" James asked, crossing his arms.

Hermione sighed. "Just…no."

They both groaned, Sirius throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Give us one good reason," he challenged.

"Fine. You want a reason? Because I don't want to."

"A valid reason," James complained.

"That is valid from my point of view."

"Ugh! Mooney, make her play," Sirius demanded.

"Oh, I don't think that's a wise choice of words," Remus mumbled as Hermione straightened indignantly.

"Make me? Did you say 'make me'?"

"Er…now, just calm down." He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "That's not how I meant it."

"Oh, please, elaborate. How precisely did you mean it?"

"Well, James and I were merely saying-"

James coughed loudly and glared at his friend.

"Alright fine, _I_ was only asking for Remus' assistance in convincing you. But, obviously you're a grown woman with a mind of your own."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment, then relented. "Thank you."

"Even if you are being a dull old maid about it," he grumbled.

"Excuse me?" She shot to her feet.

"Well you are," Sirius defended. "One time, that's all we're asking."

"And I said 'no', so quit asking."

"Remus!" Sirius turned to face the werewolf, but he was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"Remus?" Hermione called, brow furrowing.

"I'm setting up the game," Remus called back from the kitchen. "Got tired of listening to the arguing.

Hermione threw a glare at Sirius before joining her boyfriend. "I'm sorry. Do you _want _me to play?"

"I want to spend time with you, but I don't want you to be unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy! I could never be unhappy with you." She hugged him, tickling his neck with her nose. "I'll play if I can be on your team," she conceded sitting beside him.

"You don't have to."

"I want to,' she insisted.

A moment later she rolled her eyes at Lily when Remus threw the boys a not-so-secretive wink. She knew he was trying to trick her, but she had to let him win sometimes, it was only fair. Besides, he had a male ego that she was responsible to keep boosted; Lily understood.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**


	27. Too Soon

Hermione tied her shoes and followed Remus to the lounge; she was pleasantly sore from the night before. She had never known that such a completely contented feeling even existed before two weeks ago. Knowing that it would end at any moment, made her treasure it even more.

Entering the room where a large crowd gathered, she swatted his bum and quickly dodged away over to Lily.

"They got Pridemoure," James announced from beside the fireplace.

Hermione closed her eyes, knowing exactly how it had happened. Taking a deep breath, she paused. If Pridemoure had died that morning, that meant Harry would be born that evening. Her eyes instantly went to the pregnant woman rubbing her belly beside her.

"Feeling alright?" she asked softly.

"Oh fine. He's just squirming all around," Lily answered with a frown.

Perhaps she suspected more than just lots of movement or maybe it was the news of another unexpected death, even thought they had only met the man a handful of times. It was hard to tell.

They toasted to his memory before slumping about the room. Hermione leaned heavily against Remus, determined to keep a close eye on Lily. Which an hour later, turned out to be completely unnecessary.

"Er…Lily?" James muttered, looking at a wet spot on the floor.

"Oh my," she gasped, staring down. "Get my bag, James."

"Is that…what is that?" James asked slowly, not moving.

"James! The bag. Get it. Now," Lily commanded, lips puckering under what she now realized was a contraction.

James leapt into action, running to his bedroom, and then back and forth between numerous other rooms.

"What just happened?" Sirius whispered to Remus. "Did she pee herself?"

Hermione scoffed. "Her water broke."

"Ohhhh." Sirius nodded, then sprung to his feet. "But that means the baby's coming!"

"Ye-es."

"But he's- James!" Sirius tore out of the room, following his friend as he ran from one room to another.

Lily shook her head. "Remus, please?"

"What? Oh! Right. James!" He ran after the others.

"This is ridiculous," Lily grumbled.

"Boys!" Hermione shouted and they all rushed to her, worried that something had happened. "Where's the bag?"

"Bedroom," James gasped, short on breath.

"Get it. Don't worry about anything else. She's not moving out; if it isn't in the bag, she'll make do."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Lily half shouted, hand squeezing the back of a chair.

"Get it; we need to go," Hermione directed.

James rushed out and returned with a bag full to busting.

"Shrink it," Sirius wisely suggested.

"Right." He aimed his wand, then stopped. "Remus, shrink it please."

"Everyone got their wands?" Hermione asked as if they were children.

"Yes!"

"Good. Then let's go."

They left in a big knot around Lily.

"Oh no! Wait! Marcus, tell Peter, he'll be so disappointed if he's not there," Lily called as they shut the door.

They apparated down the road from their healer's office, the closest safe point. Together they moved slowly toward her building. A minute later, Peter jogged up to them. A few moments after that, a jolt of red light hit Sirius in the lower back, knocking him out cold, followed a second later by Remus.

Peter yelped and ducked for cover while Hermione and James moved to block Lily as she grunted in pain and return fire. It was Carrow peeking from behind an old building. She should have expected it; of course he knew Harry's birthday.

A green light zipped just over their heads, barely missing James. And Hermione had had enough. She charged towards his hiding position ducking and weaving away from the spells now directed at her. Finally, as she came upon him, she shot ropes from the tip of her wand, wrapping so tightly around him, that he dropped his wand. She followed it up a second later with a vicious punch to the nose, satisfied as blood leaked down his face. She snatched his wand up and broke it. She barely controlled the leg that ached to kick him.

"Hermione?" Remus called, revived by James and running towards her.

"I'm fine. And Carrow won't be giving you any more trouble."

"I'll run him to Azkaban," Sirius offered. "But no popping that kid out until I get back." He smiled as Lily grimaced and hunched slightly.

"You can't," Hermione said sadly. "I have to take him home. He could do too much damage here.""But…if you leave-"

"I can't come back." A tear slid down her cheek. "I wish-"

"Don't," Lily cut her off with a hug. "Don't torture yourself. We love you and I'm glad you're going home to my son."

Hermione nodded and squeezed her shoulders gently. "You don't ever have to worry about Harry; I'll take care of him."

"We know," James said, joining the hug. "We trust you." They pulled away, Lily cuddling into his chest. "I'm sorry for how I treated you-"

"Don't be." She hugged them one more time. "Sirius."

"Yeah. See you soon." He took a deep breath and looked over at Remus.

"Peter."

"Yes? What's going on? Where are you going?"

"Home."

"But…" He looked around at his friends, not understanding.

"Goodbye Peter," she said with as little venom in her voice as she could manage.

Instead of answering, he shrugged his small shoulders and waved.

"Remus," she whispered, tears falling freely. "Don't you ever doubt how much I love you. I wish I could spare you so much pain."

"You can't. I know you can't," he whispered. He pulled her close, tucking her under his chin. "I'll miss you so much."

"Me too. You're the best thing in my life," she confided.

"I hate to interrupt," Lily groaned. "But I really need to get to the healer's." She was sweating and breathing fast while James held onto her and she squeezed Sirius hand so tight that he was wincing.

"I love you. Don't forget me."

"I could never forget you. You're the love of my life." She kissed him hard, hands gripping his shirt so tight, that they turned white. "I'll see you in a few seconds."

Barely holding in the sobs, she grabbed a fistful of Carrow's hair and tapped the time turner with her wand. She could barely see their blurry faces as she cried and time began to spin ahead. Her body felt like it was being pressed between two rocks as the charm McGonagall placed on the necklace drug her body not just through time, but back to her original location.

She cried out when she came to a sudden stop in the middle of the clearing and fell down to her knees as her head continued to spin. Arms circled her and she was pulled close to a masculine body that she quickly recognized as Harry. She let out the sobs she had been holding back.

"You can let go, Miss Granger; we've got him," McGonagall said soothingly, pulling Carrow from her grasp.

She let him hold her as she grieved for long-gone friends and her lost lover. A second set of arms, thicker ones, wrapped around her, as Ron held her as tightly as Harry was.

Soon Sirius approached, squatting down in front of her and she practically threw herself into his arms.

"Are they gone? Are they still gone?" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yeah, Pet, they're still gone," he answered softly, stroking her back. He held her for another minute before she pulled back enough to see his face.

"Where is he?"

"Right here," Remus answered from behind her.

She spun around and crawled up his body until she was huddled against him. "I'm so sorry," she cried, holding him as tight as possible.

"Please don't be," he whispered into her mass of curls.

"I could have told you-"

"No," he interrupted firmly, "you couldn't have. We knew it then and we know it now. And we, I, forgave you a very long time ago."

"You should hate me."

"I could never hate you." He pulled her close, hand slipping into the curls he adored so much.

"Remus?" Tonks called from nearby.

"Oh god," Hermione gasped, pulling away. "Oh, Tonks!"

"No." Remus shook his head.

"You love her."

"No! I-"

"You touch her." She was crying again and shrinking away from him.

"No, I-"

"You let her kiss you."

"Not for a long time. Not anymore."

"Oh god."

"Hermione, please. I-"

"Remus?" Tonks called softly.

"No! Hermi-"

"I can't." She shook her head. "I can't." She buried her face in her hands and hid in Harry's chest. "Please, I can't."

Throwing the werewolf a sympathetic look, Harry apparated Hermione away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so I was going to hang onto this chapter until Sunday, so there wouldn't be a long cliffie wait, but my _darling_ beta Clover Bay (please address all hate-mail to her, ty) convinced me not to wait. So thanks for reading, don't forget to review, and redirect the threats of violence!**


	28. Don't Go

"No! Harry!" Remus called, but it was too late, they were gone.

"Remus," Sirius said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Give her time; give her a day. She's grieving for Lily and James and feeling guilty because of Peter."

"I know! That's why I need to be with her." He sighed heavily, shoulders drooping. "But she doesn't need _this_ me; she doesn't _want _this me."

"Remus." Tonks moved closer. "I know you were hoping-"

"Stop it. Just stop. You're not sorry that she left me," he spat. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Nymphodora, you didn't deserve that. I'm just…angry…hurt, right now. I told you years ago that nothing was going to happen between us. And I'm sorry for the few weak moments that I had, that led you to believe otherwise. I never intended… I'm sorry if this hurts you. But whether or not Hermione wants me back, we will never have a future together. I still love her with everything that's in me and I don't think that's ever going to change."

"But-"

"Dora," Sirius spoke over her, "let me take you home; it's getting late."

Eyes wide and watery, Tonks agreed and allowed Sirius to apparate her away.

"So, you love her?" Ron asked from behind. Remus had forgotten he was still there.

"Without condition," Remus confirmed.

Ron nodded his head. "I'll make sure she knows."

"Thank you, Ron."

The young man disappeared, leaving Remus alone in the clearing. He decided to go for another run.

* * *

><p>Harry adjusted to a better position on the couch as he talked quietly with Ron. Hermione had fallen into a troubled sleep on his chest an hour ago. He wondered if she'd sleep the whole night.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes opened slowly as she snuggled into Remus' chest, only…it didn't feel the same. The body half beneath her was all wrong but yet familiar.<p>

"Good morning," he said softly.

"G'morning, Harry," she returned, pushing herself up and off of his chest. "Sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied with a wave of his hand.

"Where's Ron?"

"His room. He fell asleep down here too, but Mr. Weasley floated him up to his bed."

"I'm surprised he left us."

"Not without supervision, you'll notice." He pointed to Charlie, sleeping on a camp bed several feet away.

She smiled a little at the broad-shouldered man on the small bed. "Good thing he's keeping an eye on us."

"Yeah, because you're both so devious," Charlie mumbled, draping a large forearm over his eyes.

"Morning Charlie," Harry chuckled.

"Not yet, it's not. Give me another hour, then we can talk."

"Breakfast?" she asked softly, trying to let the dragon keeper sleep.

Together they stepped lightly into the kitchen, only to make a hasty exit when they saw Mrs. Weasley crying into Bill's shirt. They walked slowly through the garden, ignoring the gnomes as they dived into bushes and holes.

"So…how was it? What happened?"

Hermione grinned despite the tears filling her eyes. "It was…interesting. Your dad is-_was_ a lot like you, actually; brave, smart, protective. And Lily, she was so _warm_. Sirius was a complete berk, though."

Harry laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"There was a steady stream of women to his bedroom. Disgusting." But she was still chuckling. "And I saw Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall a couple of times. I swear they were they were exact same, except McGonagall was just a little bit chubby."

"And Lupin?"

She froze, her eyes zooming straight to his.

"He was different," she answered softly, looking down at her hands. "He was happier, more energetic, really shy at first."

Harry nodded his head and put an arm around her shoulders.

"But in a lot of ways, he was the same old Remus that I already knew and cared about. I…I fell in love with him, Harry." She wiped at an escaping tear.

"And things were serious between you?"

"Yes. I…we made love," she whispered. "You know I love you, but it was so hard to come back, to leave him. And now, he has Tonks."

"No, he doesn't," Ron called catching them up. "He told her that he could never be with her, that he never stopped loving you."

"When did that happen?"

"After you left last night. She tried to…well I don't really know what she was going to say because he didn't give her the chance."

"And, technically, he already told her as much earlier, just not in so many words," Harry added.

"What? When?"

"While you were gone. Tonks showed up while we were waiting, told him you wouldn't want to be with him when you got back."

"Why would she say that?" she asked softly, eyes filling.

"Believed it, most likely, I'd say," Ron said with a shrug.

They were all quiet for a few minutes, strolling through the garden.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed. "Would it be weird if-"

"Yes!" Ron blurted out with a laugh. "Of course it would be weird. But that's no reason not to. Not if you…you know…love him." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Speaking of weird," Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Whoever would have thought Ron would be giving anyone relationship advice?"

"Especially _good_ advice," Harry added.

"Yeah, I'm growing as a person," Ron said dryly.

"Seriously, Hermione, just do what makes you happy." Harry kissed her cheek, allowing silence to surround them, except for the occasional expletive from the gnomes.

* * *

><p>Remus lay in his bed, refusing to acknowledge the sun beaming in his window.<p>

"Knock knock," Sirius announced, opening the bedroom door. "So, is this your big plan?"

"What?" Remus asked, voice hoarse, not even looking in his friend's direction.

"To sit and mope until she comes crawling back, that's the plan?"

"There _is_ no plan. She left; she doesn't want me. Why should she?"

"Because, because she does! She asked for you! She clung to you! And she left in a fit of jealousy!"

"Rubbish."

"Rubbish?" Sirius repeated in a high pitched voice. "I'll give you rubbish," he growled.

Sirius grabbed Remus' leg and drug him off of the bed.

"What the hell was that for?" Remus hollered, getting to his feet.

"Just thought I'd fling out some rubbish!"

"What are you on about? I don't- I can't do this right now!" He tried to side step around Sirius, to the open doorway.

"No! No more running away. I understand that you're hurt, but you aren't leaving."

"The hell I'm not," he rumbled, balling his fists. "Get out of my way."

"No."

"Then I'll make you."

"Go ahead."

They stared at each other for a few heartbeats, as they realized neither of them were going to back down. Remus took a deep breath, eyes closed.

"Padfoot, please let me out."

"No."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" he yelled, charging forward, ramming his shoulder into Sirius' chest, knocking both of them to the ground. Remus grabbed Sirius' head with his arm, locking it in place by grasping his wrist.

"This is stupid," he grumbled, before being slammed onto the ground when the darker man picked him up.

"Then stop," Sirius challenged. He wrapped himself around the other man's lanky frame from behind, tugging his arm at a painful angle.

"Get off me!" He crashed backwards so hard that Sirius fell off. "What's wrong with you?" he accused, elbowing him in the side roughly.

"I'm trying to help you!" Sirius tangled up their legs so Remus couldn't get to his feet.

"Well stop! I don't need your help!" He got to his feet for a moment before Sirius tackled him again.

"I don't recall asking if you want it. You're going to need it, if you're going to get her back." He wrestled him flat to the floor. "Or will you just give up and go back to my cousin?"

"Son of a bitch!" Remus tossed him off in a fit of fury and punched him right in the eye.

"Fuck! What was that for?" Sirius sat back and held his face in his hand.

"I didn't-" Remus sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He ran an angry hand over his face. "I'll be back later."

"Wait, Mooney!" Sirius called, but it was too late; he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to Clover Bay for being a fantabulous beta and knowing words like fantabulous aren't real. :) If you haven't read her stuff yet, now's the time!**

**Thank you all for reading, don't forget to review! I think there will only be one more chapter.**


	29. The End

Hermione sat quietly in the room she shared with Ginny, running her hands over her most beloved books. She had finally made up her mind, she was just left trying to gather the courage to follow it through.

"Come on girl, get up," she encouraged herself and made her way downstairs and outside.

"Going for it then?" Charlie asked unexpectedly from the side.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Nice." He smiled, reclining back on the grass. "Love a good romance."

She grinned, her confidence growing as she took a deep breath, and apparated to the front porch of Remus and Sirius' flat. After a moment's hesitation, she rang the bell.

"Come in," Sirius called.

She stepped inside and looked cautiously around. "Sirius?"

"In the kitchen, Pet."

"Hey. Is Remus here?"

"You just missed him," he answered, turning to face her with an icepack on his face.

"Oh my god! What happened? Are you alright?" She inspected his eye.

"'M fine, we had a little misunderstanding, no big deal."

"No big deal? Your eye is nearly swollen shut."

"My fault. Full moon's only two days off, I should've known better than to pick a fight."

She sighed. "Well, why don't you use a charm or potion or something?"

"Don't have any and it's been so long since I had to do it myself, I couldn't remember the charm."

Hermione shook her head and aimed her wand at his face.

"Just so we're clear," he interrupted before she could start. "You've forgiven me, right?"

"For being repulsively presumptuous or for turning me into a hormonal shadow of a man?"

"Er…all of the above?"

She narrowed her eyes for a second then conceded, "Yes." She pointed at him again, muttering the charm and smiling at both the lack of swelling around his eye and his new ultra spiked, neon green hair. "Mostly."

He sighed. "What did you do to me?"

She shrugged and headed towards Remus' bedroom. "I'm going to wait for him."

"Figured you would. Does this mean…"

"That we're going to talk about it," she finished in a careful voice. She entered his room, but hesitated in the doorway. "Hey Sirius?"

"Yeah?" He appeared behind her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"The day before I left…"

"Yesterday," he corrected.

"Right," she agreed in amazement, forgetting that only eight hours or so had passed for her friends while she was away. "Yesterday. That argument in the kitchen."

"Mhm."

"That was about me?"

"Yep."

She took a deep breath. "So Tonks…"

"No. You're the only woman he can see, always have been."

She nodded.

"You know, if it's even possible, he fell even more in love with you the year that I escaped."

"I doubt that; I was fourteen."

"No, it's true. In the shack, when he found out that you already knew he was a werewolf and trusted him anyways _and_ kept his secret… Well, you should've heard him ramble on about it. At least until he remembered how young you were."

"But he already knew that I knew."

"Yes, but you never revealed how you found out. We assumed it was after knowing him for several years; that you had a solid basis for your acceptance, like we did. Never imagined that you would have figured it all out on your own within a few months. He was quite in awe."

They stood there for a few minutes, silence falling over them. Eventually, Sirius moved away.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I am not nosy." She grinned when she heard his laugh.

"You are who you are Granger, nothing to be done about it now."

"Very funny Black," she retorted dryly. It was nice to have her old Sirius back. Young Sirius was fun, but he just wasn't the kind-hearted man that she cared for so much.

She looked around Remus' small room with a new appreciation for who he was and the rough and lonely life he had led. As she sat on his bed, thinking of the nights he had soothed her, of sleeping peacefully in his strong arms, she realized that she had already been a little bit in love with him before she had ever met his younger self.

* * *

><p>Remus arrived home late, sore and bone tired. He kicked off his shoes and stripped away his socks and sweaty shirt. Popping the button open on his trousers, he skipped his room and went straight for the shower.<p>

It was a relief to wash away the dirt and sweat he had accumulated over the past few hours of running. At least he was finally exhausted, perhaps he'd be able to sleep without dreaming. Clean, but unwilling to leave the hot spray, he braced his arms and head against the wall, waiting, thinking of her until the water ran cold.

Giving up, he stepped out and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. He passed Sirius in the hallway and felt ashamed of the bruise surrounding his eye.

"It alright?" he grunted, gesturing with his chin.

"Fine. Pretty lady fixed it up for me." Sirius shrugged.

"And your hair?"

He sighed. "Yeah, she did that too. Suppose I had it coming. A little delayed, mind you."

"Well, revenge being served cold and all that."

"Yeah yeah."

"Did she stay long?" he half whispered, daring to hope.

"Few hours. She's waiting in your room."

"What? Right now?"

"Yeah, and she's a light sleeper too," Hermione answered from his doorway. "Or it could be that she's impatient."

"Or nosy, most like."

"Sirius," she growled, rolling her eyes when he laughed.

"Hermione," Remus said tentatively, approaching her cautiously, stopping several feet away. He felt a small bubble of hope in his chest when her eyes slowly lowered, taking in his appearance and she licked her lips. "How are you?"

"…Alright, I guess. Sad."

He ducked his head. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I wish there was something I could do to make it easier."

She swallowed hard and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "You could hold me."

Remus didn't hesitate to take those few extra steps and close the distance between them. Their arms went around each other, holding tight, pressing their bodies close.

"Ron and Sirius. They said that you still…But how could you possibly," she cried into his chest.

"Of course I do. You're so wonderful, and kind, and funny, and smart. You're…everything."

"I lov-"

"No. Don't, don't say it. I'm not the same man I was back then. Everything's different now." Despite his words, he held her tighter, squeezing his eyes shut against the moisture gathering there.

"But, I do know who you are, Remus," she insisted, stroking a hand up his back. "I knew you like this first. You're the man that I had a crush on for years. The man that comforted and assured me when I woke up in the Hospital Wing. The man who gave me confidence in my ability to defend myself and my friends. Gave me the strength to wander off after Harry last year. The man that held me through the nightmares when I had no one else to turn to. I do know you. You're not really so different from that young man who stole my heart. You're still Remus. You're still the only man I've ever loved."

She looked up into his eyes, one hand caressing his cheek softly, while the other tugged him down towards her. She touched her lips to his, parting them sweetly. His tongue slipped in, gliding smoothly along hers as his hand buried deep into her curls. She clung to him, not sure who's tears were on her cheeks.

Slowly, she pulled back to press her face to his chest.

"I love you," she mumbled into his body.

"I never stopped loving you," he confessed, kissing the top of her head.

It was a minute before he realized Hermione was laughing softly.

"What?" He smiled down at her.

"Are you aware that your towel fell down like five minutes ago?"

"Huh?" He released her and looked down. "Oh. Oops." He started to pick it up but she caught his hands.

"Maybe we could just leave it there."

"…Leave it…"

She kissed him again, running her hands up his chest and leaning into him heavily. His arms surrounded her, lifting her up as he took a few steps backwards; he twirled her arround and dropped her lightly onto his bed, following quickly.

Together they quickly divested her of all clothing. Hermione gasped into his mouth when he slid inside of her a moment later. When he failed to move afterwards, she began to wiggle.

"Wait, wait, wait," Remus pleaded, pushing his chest away from hers.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's been a long time," he rasped. "I just need a minute to…settle down. You feel too good."

"No little orange pill this time?" she asked with a grin.

He chuckled, "No, I wasn't prepared this time." He took a deep breath, shimmied his hips with exaggeration and announced, "Alright, go."

Hermione laughed but immediately began to rock her hips, making them both moan.

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered against her lips.

"I never want to be without you again," she gasped, nails digging into his back.

"Good, because you're stuck with me this time."

"Damn straight."

He bit down on her neck and Hermione half-screamed as the climax washed through her. He followed, grunting seconds later. Remus rolled off to the side, pulling her with him.

"That was-" he panted.

"Oh shit!" Hermione screeched, grabbing frantically at his discarded covers.

"Huh?"

"Do we need to have this discussion again? " Sirius began calmly, continuing despite Remus' hoarse shout. "Barriers are our friends."

"So is my door! Which was-"

"Open," Sirius supplied.

"Closed."

"Open."

"No, Hermione closed it."

"No, I didn't."

"No, she didn't."

"Dammit," Remus groaned.

Sirius shrugged with a smile, leaving them alone humming "The Way You Look Tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>The End. (no epilogue this time kids, sorry)<strong>

**A/N: Huge thank you's to the wonderfully talented Clover Bay! She's the best beta ever. **

**Thank you all for reading and all of the subscriptions and favorites. But thank you mostly to all to the amazing reviewers! Without you, I'd be a sad shell of a women with a partially finished fic. *Kisses and cookies***


End file.
